For the love of a Queen
by xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: "When a vampire hates... he really hates but when he loves..." There's always a thin line between love and hate but what happens when one of your worst enemies is also your mate? A new game begins. "I'm not your puppet Kuran! I never were!" And new secrets will be uncovered. Kaname/Fem!Zero
1. Prologue

****A/N:** A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called _The Originals_.**

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl!**

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OC and story.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_Once upon a time, there was a majestic king, who was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom he wished only peace. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. And there was a wicked sorceress with exchanged stones that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadows his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remains that she was forever lost."_

"…_that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me."_

He remembered when he had told her that. Who would have thought that things would change so quickly…? Maybe we should start from the beginning…

He was Ryozo Hayashi one of the most fearsome vampire that have ever lived. Worse than the Shirabukis or the Kurans, he and his family were not from a pureblood line but they were powerful in their own way…

His family…

He'd thought he had lost them long ago by his selfishness, his older brother Kai and his younger sister Mihoko. Unfortunately for them their parents were evil and had wanted to kill them after they had turned into vampires. Through decades he and his siblings had been falling apart, it started when he teared his mother heart out, although they hated that their own mother despite them it did not meant they were happy to have her dead and huge arguments about leaving each other. And then of course his so - called father who wished to kill them and almost did few years ago, to his luck he managed to kill him and found peace. It was then they decided to go back to his town in America – New Orleans It was a city he and his siblings had built and when he heard that someone was trying to control it, he left Japan immediately and went along with his siblings to reclaim the city. To his surprised his opponent was a old friend that he'd met when he was a human, both of them fighting for the title of the king of New Orleans. Suddenly out of nowhere a silver haired woman had appeared named Lydia Devons. She was a young witch, which he had slept with as one night stand. She had told him that she was pregnant with his child which was impossible since witches and vampires cannot procreate a child and he ordered his brother to kill her and the baby but his brother being his usual noble man refused and believed that the child was hope for them.

Ryozo didn't believe him but months had passed and he found himself getting used with the idea of having child. His fight with his opponent was still going on and there was a powerful witch who wanted to rule on her own and kill his dear child. In the battle they had created his enemies had died after forcing Lydia to give birth and sacrifice his child with the help of a Pureblood vampire. Thanks God his brother saved his daughter while not wanting to lose the mother of his child he turned Lydia into a vampire after been in the virgule of dying. Despite having his three enemies killed, he still had more people who wanted to harm his daughter.

He still couldn't believe the miracle that he had been blessed with; she was his child, his own flesh and blood. His blood was running through her veins. She looked so happy, unaware of the predators surrounding her. She cooed and the most harmonious and melodious sound he had ever heard imprinted on his mind and he felt warm, pleasant and exhilarating; it felt happiness. In that moment he wanted to hide her in his arm and take her somewhere safe; give her the perfect childhood which he was deprived of. Seeing his daughter reminded of his past. His parents, Kai, Mihoko; people with whom he shared life in the beginning.

Fear is the most primal of human emotions but only his father was able to induce it in him but now as he looked at his daughter he was afraid; Ryoso Hayashi, afraid of the unknown, terrified of the future that awaited his child.

The presence of his daughter had changed his perspective of life but on looking ahead, all he saw was darkness. The doubts and fears were hunting him and making him question his tactics and motives. Could he provide the safety she deserved? She had inherited all their enemies but none their defenses.

Before he could continue his thoughts his phone rang; it was Mihoko confirming their meeting place. She was one of the three people who he could trust with his child's life. His sister despite the adversities she had to face because of him still loved him and for that, he would be forever grateful. Ryoso could feel tears in his eyes, every fiber of his body wanted him to take his daughter and run away but he had to do this, for Kai and Lydia.

The moment he had laid eyes on his daughter, he had promise himself that she would not feel anything but love, comfort and safety in his presence. She was his light and his family's hope of happiness. She was going to return to him after he had gotten rid of everyone who ever dared to even touch a single hair of her.

Getting out of his car he saw his blond haired sister waiting for him.

"Hello sister."

Getting close to her brother she softly smiled at him as she watched her little niece in her brother's arms. "She looks like her mother, maybe there is a God after all." She said noticing the silver haired color on the child's head.

"Well, she has a hint of the devil in her eyes, that's all me." He said with an amuse smile and pointing at his daughter lilac eyes.

"You'll need a witch you can trust to cast a cloaking spell." Mihoko reminded him.

"I'll get one; no one can ever found her." There was a small desperation in his voice.

"I know what to do, Ryo."

"Perhaps we'll get a white fence."

"I think that would be lovely."

Stroking his daughter soft cheek Ryozo said "This city would have seen you dead, but I will have it your home, and every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down.  
>Just as sure as my blood runs in your veins, you will return to me."<p>

"Every night before I put her to bed I'll tell her how loved she is- by me, by Kai. But most of all I'll tell her how much her parents love her. How she's her mother's girl and her father's world. I'll tell her all about New Orleans and how one day it will be her home and we'll all live together, happily ever after." The young vampire assured her brother.

Cooing his daughter he admitted. "In spite of our differences, Mihoko, there is no one I would trust more with my daughter's life. Be happy… Sister."

"She will be happy, Ryo, I promise. What's her name?"

"Hope." He said with a tearful smile." Her name is Hope."

* * *

><p>Mihoko steadily pushed down the break pad and then lifted the handbrake as carefully as she could, all while gazing at the sleeping little baby beside her; who was lying bundled in her blanket. Her aunt's lilac eyes, so deep and so afraid, that any movement might disturb the peace. Mihoko sighed silently, and shifted in her seat and although was startled by the sound soon recovered.<p>

Hope had burst into a wrenching cry after a forty five minute of drive. Mihoko was certain that she was missing her parents, her mother especially and she like Hope, felt torn, knowing she could not do anything about it. She had watched so painfully from the passenger's seat as the strong little fists of her beloved niece had balled up, fighting, punching in protest, wanted to be taken by her parents.

Mihoko cooed her gently, trying to calm her down though nothing worked. "I know" She whispered soothingly her tone defeated. "I miss them too." She spoke staring out of the dashboard on an empty highway, while rubbing Hope's belly tenderly.

The sky had and still was full of stars, and they twinkled bright. It seemed ironic taking into consideration the darkness that had been unleashed that day. Though this _was_ too the birth date of a Princess and there was no doubt that every star out there, no matter how big or small, as indeed smiling, shinning… only for her.

"Look Hope." Mihoko pointed out of the ducking head to let Hope's eyes wander to where she was pointing.

"Look how they shine for you."

She recalled Ryoso saying the exact same words to her when they were children. Mihoko smiled, almost chucked even at the memory, though in a sad happiness.

Mihoko watched in awe as her brother's daughter slowly grew silent. The proud aunt's face beamed with a smile as the baby yawned cutely and then began to rest her tough little lungs in peaceful nap.

The car became still. The world incredible quite.

Eventually Mikoho turned to Hope, she slowly scooped her into her arms and held her protectively close Luckily the baby only squirmed a little but didn't wake. The beautiful woman smiled sweetly, glad that her niece was getting used to her.

"Come on." She whispered quietly. "Let's go home."

And so after speaking those words she reached the porch steps and fumbled in her pocket for an envelope, balancing Hope safety in the crook of her arm.

Walking inside she surveyed the interior looking for a light switch which she then reached for and switched on. Mikoho took a turn to admire a homely kitchen and then walked further into a smaller room. Although it was still quite empty and certainly not the warm welcoming royal niece deserved a grand cream cot sat in the centre, on top of it hanging a jewel drooped beautiful starry mobile, the structure was further attached to a delicate canopy drape which was tied by soft ribbon at the sides.

Mikoho walked over to the cot and placed Hope inside. She twisted into a different position as if to adjust and still slept surprisingly soundly. Her aunt couldn't help but smile as she watched in awe, her fingers hovering over the cot bars and then reaching the mobile. She held the little jewels gracefully and the spun the charm ever so accurately so that they began to spin at a steady rate, chiming tranquilly. Her fingers then reached over to the ribbon which she felt between forefinger and thumb before pulling open so the drape showed over the priceless life inside.

"Sweet Dreams Hope." She whispered before stepping out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: **The beginning "...Once upon a time.." was borrowed from an American television show "The Originals"

Hope you like it. Read! Review! Enjoy!

_**XLonelyDreamerx**_


	2. Chapter 1

****A/N:**** To let you know I have nothing against Yaoi but there are very few stories in which Zero is a female so I wanted to write one. Also a small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed by the American TV show called _The Originals_.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl!**

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OC and story.

_**XLonelyDreamerx**_

* * *

><p><strong>For the love of a Queen<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"_Aunt Mihoko, what's going to happen now?" A ten-years old Hope asked._

_Mihoko shook her head, half of her shocked while the other half panicked. She should run away; yes that's what she'll do but looking back to her little niece, she knew that she should get her somewhere safe. Where no harm shall come to her._

_Shaking her head once again, she ignored Hope and kept driving. "…what's going to happen?" What's going to happen? Mihoko didn't know, her moth- no; her dead mother came out of nowhere catching her, Akina and her two brothers off guard. It wasn't fair. She and Hope had returned back home to their little 'kingdom' five years ago; finally having the life she's always wanted. And then…_

"_Hello my daughter." Her supposedly dead mother's voice was heard._

_Gone. Everyone was gone, her best friend and mother of her niece Akira, her oldest brother Kai, and her favorite brother Ryozo. She didn't have anyone except of her small princess who although tried to be calmed and brave knew as well that her parents and uncle were dead. Mihoko felt guilty for not thinking her niece feeling, she had seen her own family dying in front of her as well…_

"_Don't worry Hope, you will be okay." She had promised her brother when Hope was a newborn the she'd protect her no matter what. After casting another cloaking spell to make sure that her niece wouldn't be found. The lilac eyed vampire had put some people to watch over New Orleans while she'd run away to distract her mother. And Sheila- Hope's trainer in magic would come to Japan to keep training her niece as well as keeping her safe. Mihoko knew that her mother wouldn't search here and having the hunters on her side help a lot too._

"_Will you?" The little girl anxiously asked. Of course she would ask. Mihoko thought. Always worrying about others. _

"_Don't worry about me sweetie. Now, you'll have to listen to me careful okay? That woman-"_

"_My Grandmother?"_

"_Yes-_

"_I thought she was dead." _

_We all did._

"_Well she's not now, please hear me Hope. I'll go away to distract her and get her away from you and New Orleans. You can't come with me so you'll stay in this country with a family of hunters."_

"_Hunters?" Hope knew that her grandmother wasn't good. That all her family expect her aunt were dead but her parents last words had calmed her down and she had promised not to panic and worry._

"_Yes, I met them years ago and they own me for a lot of things, here, I want you to wear this necklace all the time, it will put you in disguise and you'll look like their son to everyone and no- no one will sense your aura." Giving Hope the necklace that a witch had spelled, she explained. _

"_But what about the Hunter Assos- something, and you! What if they kill me?!" Her small voice was now loud in the car._

"_Hope I hate this as much as you do, I don't want to let you go either." Holding her small hand . "The Hunter Association will know you as Kyriuu Zero, son of the infamous hunters and elder brother of Kyriuu Ichiru."_

"_Wait, I'll have to pretend to be a boy?" finally something on her side, at least she wouldn't have to worry about clothes anymore._

"_Yes, and being the older of the two will explain why you're going to be stronger than him based on the twins hunter curse, okay?"_

"_Okay." She mumbled as she wore the necklace._

_Getting out of the car Mihoko took Hope's – no Zero's hand and raising her hand to knock the door. Mihoko tried to remind herself that it was the right thing to do. Living with the hunters' is going to be good for Hope since she'll be protected. Even though she didn't have enough time to think for the bloodlust she was sure her niece could handle everything. Living with the Kyriuus would be fine, nothing bad was going to happen here. _

_**How wrong she was…**_

_Taking a deep breath Mihoko knocked._

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy<strong>

Zero looked back at the clock she realized that it was about changeover and Yuuki would probable need help.

Yuuki…

Zero sighed at the thought of her 'sister'. She was one of the few people who knew the truth about her… Well part of the truth. Headmaster, Yagari and Yuuki were the only people that knew she wasn't a male/boy and was just a girl. What they didn't know apart from the Chairman, was that she wasn't a Kyriuu either…

Shaking her head she walked up relax watching the Day Class girls screaming on top of their lungs. She suddenly stopped as she saw her least favorite vampire touching Yuuki's cheek. Going forward she grabbed the hand tightly and said coldly. "Class is starting Kuran."

Kaname Kuran.

President of the Night Class and of course a Pureblood.

Zero feared Purebloods since one tried to kill her when she was just a newborn babye but after what happened when she was staying with the Kyriuus' turned the fear to hate. All Purebloods were the same; manipulative, selfish, and egoistical, caring only about themselves.

"You're scaring me Mr. Prefect." He answered back sarcastically and left.

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules, right?" A vampire and a human was an impossible relationship plus Zero didn't want the bloodsucker anywhere near Yuuki. Unfortunately for her Yuuki has been in love with Kuran for years now and knew that she couldn't change it. While Kuran thought that Zero was in love with Yuuki, he didn't know that she was a girl and frankly she didn't want to. It was good to know something that the Pureblood didn't.

"I know already! They're different from the rest of us."

_And that's Kurosu Yuuki, she is the adopted daughter of the Chairman and was found and saved by Kuran. Her partner watching over the Night Class and also her only friend here._

_But the Night Class isn't just an elite group of 'beautiful' students. The secret that no one knows about the Night Class is that every one of them is a __**vampire**__._

The Day Class girls started screaming and leaving as Zero took a deep breath and screamed "Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming, "KYA", "KYA", every damn day!? Why!?"

_For that reason…_

"You were late again! Useless jerk!" Yuuki started hitting her as hard as she could with her small fists.

"I'll get you for that later."

"As If."

_Our real job is to act as the __**"School Guardians"**__. To protect the secrets of the Night Class because they are too stupid to protect it on their own._

_The existence of vampires is __still__ a terrifying __reality especially to those who are not even supernatural creatures._

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous." Zero stated in the Chairman's office.<p>

_The reason why students in the Day Class don't know about this school's secret…_

"How can you possibly expect just the two of us to guard the whole bunch of those bloodsuckers and deal with the screaming idiots!? Mr. Chairman!?"

The chairman could never understand how difficult it was to handle the bloodsuckers _and_ the students. Zero's problem were much more than that but nobody knew not only because there're was no way he could help her but because she knew deep down that he'd always side with Kuran.

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night." The Headmaster admitted while he drinking his tea.

"So find someone to help me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!" Having Yuuki around was indeed huge problem; not only was she distracted, she didn't even knew how to fight a vampire.

"I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!"

"I'm sorry but that's impossible." The Chairman started saying. "The role of the Guardians is critical. If the Day Class and the Night Class are to successfully co-exist. You two are the only ones I can trust. Besides it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless night, and no respect. No one else would take it and I know that my two adorable daughters won't let me down."

After he finished his small speech Zero's blood was burning and her anger was almost suffocating her. Although she has known him for her whole life she didn't want to get attaché to Kurosu Kain… And she was sure as hell that she would never, ever call him; 'Father' or even worse _daddy_.

"You might have taken care of me…" _And I'm thankful for that. _"…but I don't remember ever becoming your daughter!"

Whining like a child…"You always obsess over the details." _Important details._

Suddenly she remembered Yuuki's present.

"Hey Yuuki, you're more his kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?"

"But the night Class seems to be getting on really well with the others. I'm just happy to help. Ehehe!" She finished giggling nervously at Zero's glare.

"You're such a good girl Yuuki! I'm so proud of you!" Tears starting running from his eyes and Zero knew that a melodramatic speech was coming.

"Yuuki is the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism! And me!? I dream that one day we will break out of the dark circle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires! I believe that If the youth of today can grow together with openhearts and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge whereby our two rages will be able to live together in harmony! That is the glory of education. That is the purpose of the Night Class!"

Not able to take it anymore Zero decided to leave, "Hey!" Zero heard Yuuki's small voice complain at her sight of Zero leaving.

"I'm out of here. I'm going on patrol. This nut is all yours Yuuki." _Since you're the one who caused it anyway._

Getting out of the Chairman's office Zero finally took a deep breath and headed to her usual spot; under a tree. Laying down she thought the previous conversation inside. Oddly Zero remembers everything from the day she was born till now, it was weird but then again weird and complicated was usual for Zero. The first time she had opened her eyes; after her mother gave birth to her; she was hold by a stranger; a witch. Then finally hold and surrounded by her mother's warmth which was quickly taken from her and again in the stranger's arms. Of course there were things which she wished that she didn't remember like almost being sacrificed by evil witches who were controlled by her grandmother.

Zero sighed, Yuuki always wanted to remember her past, her parents, everything before she came here. She doesn't understand the beauty of the ignorance; that ignorance was bliss.

Taking out of her uniform's pocket the tablets she thought that she truly wouldn't last long. After her aunt had left her in Kyriuus' care she had to learn how to control her thirst.

Where could her aunt possible be now? And what about her grandmother and Ichiru?

After the 'incident' as she prefer to think of it like that, she had been searching for Shizuka Hio and Ichiru for the past few years- of course she'd love to kill Shizuka like she killed her adoptive parents but she cared more about Ichiru's well being. Kyriuu Ichiru is the real son of the Kyriuus' and her childhood best friend. Ichiru was born with poor health and was not able to complete his hunter training and with Zero's appearance as his twin. People could blame it to the 'twins curse.' But Ichiru betrayed them by letting the female pureblood into their house.

After the 'incident' Zero realized that the necklace which was given by her aunt did not had enough magic to recreate her appearance and to mask her aura. Therefore Zero had to work with her magic and create the aura of a Level D. Later on she lied and said that she was bitter by Shizuka and with the help of Sheila – her trainer in magic, she created a tattoo which was supposed to cover the bite while in reality it was helping to cover her real aura better since she could not use magic while wearing her necklace.

Although she wasn't in danger to fall to Lever E, she _did_ need blood; _real_ blood. As a hybrid; part of vampire and part of a witch, she needed to be fed regularly which she didn't and tablets would not hold her for long.

Zero was just hoping that she'd be able to hide her thirst a little bit longer.

"Kurosu!" The teacher yelled at the sleeping girl.

"Good grief! Nothing wakes those girl up! Alright then, Kiriyuu!" The teacher yelled out a Day Class boy raised his hand.

"Sensei, Kiriyuu's also asleep." The boy informed him. The teacher got annoyed, and lost his patient.

"The two of them do this all the time! What on Earth are they up to!?" The teacher complained.

"Detention for both of them!" The teacher yelled out.

**The Day Class teachers don't know about the true identity of the Night Class students either.**

Both girls finally woke up. "Not detention again!" Yuuki complained.

"It's your own fault for staying all night and sleeping all day." Wakaba Sayori, one of Yuuki's friend and also roommate said. Zero was the only student from the Day Class who had her own room.

"That's something only a vampire would do." Yori's little careless comment made Yuuki flinch in shock.

"Y-you don't really believe in vampires, do you?" Yuuki asked nervously.

"Of course not. I was kidding." Yori said to her.

"Hey! Will you come to detention with me today? Please Yori. It sucks having to do it alone with that jerk!" Yuuki said and Zero's temple throbbed.

"Anyway I thought that you guys were good friends" Yori said

Yuuki looked over at her tall sister who pretended to be a boy and said, "As If!" rudely.

"Zero is flakey, bad tempered, and she's always so gloomy it's depressing!"

"Yuuki I can hear you"

Although Zero knew that Yuuki was only joking it kind of hurt hearing saying that. Yes she might be gloomy but once she gets out of the Academy and away from the Night Class she becomes a completely different person.

The short haired prefect stuck her tongue out at Ζero.

"I'm saying it because I know you can hear me."

"Wait! Yori!" Yuuki called while she was leaving.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, you and Zero are perfect for each other. By the way you're late." Yori said, and left.

* * *

><p>"Look outside. It's getting dark." The Night Class teacher voiced to his vampire students.<p>

"We here in the Night Class are the first of our kind in the world to test these newly developed blood tablets. Not only are we the pride of this school, we are also the pride of the entire vampire race." The teacher said proudly, but seriously.

"Somehow I really doubt that." Ruka commented with a smile.

"We're just a study group, anyway." Another student added in.

"I don't know about that. After all, co-existing with humans like this, is a huge step forward. Right, Kaname-Sama?" A girl asked Kaname who chuckled and closed his book.

"That's right. After all, we have the Headmaster to thank for everything that we've learned here." Kaname responded to the girl.

* * *

><p>The two prefect were standing on the balcony. Zero stretched her arm over her head and looked out of the shadows of the tree. She yawned and then looked back at Yuuki. From what the silver haired girl could guess she was probably watching Kuran.<p>

"So how is Kuran Kaname, your hero?" The huntress asked, finally breaking the silence.

"W-what!? I wasn't looking only at Kaname!" She said blushing and that only gave her away even more. To make her point she run over to the edge of the balcony and looked at the grounds. "Yes, yes. Everyone in the Night Class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight! Oh and it doesn't look like anyone from the Day Class is wandering around either! Good!"

"Really?" Zero said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "It's nice and quiet. No problems with the schools discipline!" She said finally getting somewhat over that little spy/panic attack and I grinned.

"I know that the Chairman thinks that the members of the Night Class are pacifists but I don't believe it. And there is no way in hell that I'm going to let my guard down. And that's why I just don't understand how an adult like the Chairman could ever co-operative with them."Zero said kind of angry, true coexistence would be If humans knew about vampires as well. She knew this kind of stuff due to the coexistence she had created in New Orleans.

"You said yourself once."

"The reason why they look like humans is so they can hunt us down more efficiently." Shaking my head she started leaving. "I'm going on patrol."

Being a hybrid is hard and do your own kind of coexistent from father away is even harder.

New Orleans.

Her town. Her home. Zero would always travel to New Orleans during holidays or in some missions. She couldn't bear the thought of not visiting home at least once in a year. And New Orleans of course couldn't bear without see its princess. However Zero had put her best friend; Anna in charge and she was always told of what was going on. In return Zero would tell her everything about there. Anna was an orphan vampire; Level C and Zero had immediately taken her under her wing, therefore Anna considered Zero not only her partner in crime but also best friend and sister.

New Orleans was and is a vicious place your enemies are everywhere, people you haven't seen coming. So coexistence between vampires, humans, hunters, werewolves and witches was impossible- at least that was what people thought before going to town.

The difference between Zero's type of peace and Chairman's was that she understood that for creating piece blood must be shed. And it took Zero eleven years to do it but she did and she is still doing it. A princess at the age of sixteen and able to control five different species was quite impressive and Zero couldn't help but feel a little proud of her accomplishment.

Zero suddenly stopped sensing two vampires nearby. Walking faster Zero saw Hanabusa Aidou and his cousin Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa was holding Yuuki closely and was saying something about drinking her blood. _That girl seems to always attract trouble._ Yes Yuuki's blood did smelled good but there was something off about it.

"Drinking Blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden. Did you lost your mind drunk on the scent of blood, vampire?" Zero said coldly trying to control the sudden fury that came over her. Being a hybrid was making her more sensitive and witches were known for their big temper while vampires were known to be good at killing with many different ways and combine both things and you create chaos.

"Zero, no!" Yuuki yelled at her as she saw her adopted sister pointing her antil-vampire gun towards the blond haired vampire.

"You've finally revealed your true nature." _I knew Kuran wouldn't be able to hold his pets for long._

"It was just a taste" Aidou responded cockily. _Oh I'll give him my taste._ Zero thought wanting to shot the bloodsucker now!

"No!" Yuuki cried out as she quickly pulled Bloody Rose towards the sky so Zero missed her shot.

"Idiot! Why did you shoot!? Yuuki scolded her._ Is she for real?_

"Wh- Whoaaa, that was scary!" Aidou said little shaked up.

"What the..-" Akatsuki started saying but was cut by a very familiar voice.

"You should be more careful. It's called _'The Bloody Rose'_…"

_Oh Kuran is here. What a honor! _Zero thought sarcastically.

"… it is made to kill creatures like _us_." Zero didn't missed how Kuran was looking at her while he was saying that.

_If only he knew…_

Kaname Sama!" Aidou exclaimed happily, and a little fearful.

"I will take care of these fools. The Chairman will need full report." He grabbed Aidou by the collar of his jacket. "Is that acceptable to you, Kiriyuu? Kaname asked.

"Just take him away" Zero said and put his Bloody Rose gun away.

"Akatsuki." Kaname said diverting his attention to the forgotten Akatsuki Kain.

"Me?" He said shocked.

"You didn't stop Hanabusa. You're just as guilty as he is. What about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of that too? Or-"

"Don't worry" Yuuki cut him and said smiling. "We'll take them to the Chairman to have their memories modified.

"I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you… Yuuki."

"Oh no! He didn't hurt me, so don't worry." _Yeah he only wanted to suck your blood, nothing bad._ Zero thought in her head wishing for the conversation to end quickly.

**Zero's POV**

**Yuuki always thought that Kuran was different but I never did. There was always something dark about him which could make everyone around froze in fear but not me…**

"Come one…" I said and grabbed Yuuki's hand and took of my red tie, and tied it on her hand.

"Thanks Zero" The brown haired girl thanked me with while smiling gently at me. That's what I wanted to protect. I know from experience that once you mess up with the supernatural world there's nothing pure in you anymore.

"Let's go. We still have to deal with the girls." I told her while I started leaving.

**Ever since that day four years ago when I lost my second family, I had nothing, but hatred for Purebloods. I'm used in hiding those feeling deep in my heart by pushing people away. I only let Anna and my teacher in magic Sheila but…**

"This place reeks of blood. It's making me sick" I murmured angrily.

**I don't like entering in a stranger's territory without carrying a weapon since I can't use my magic. **

"It's proof that they're animals. The fact that they actually like this smells…" _And one day I'll be like that._

"What are you doing in here?" She shouted at me as I came to the bathroom. _Really I may look like a boy but I'm still a girl!_

"Bite me! The Dorm showers are closed until dawn!" I shouted back at her.

While I started taking my shirt off, she continued. "I'm still a girl, I need privacy!"

_No you're not._

"You just thought '_No, You're not!_' Didn't you?" She asked me seeing the small smile on my face.

Rolling her eyes Yuuki turned to the mirror brushing her hair when I came from behind me and started sniffing her.

"Em… What are you doing?" She asked probably a little creped out.

"I can't smell the blood anymore" I stated. _Thank God!_

"Oh shush! My hand has already stopped bleeding."

**At Cross Academy the Day Class and the Night Class live side by side. **

"Ten days suspension?" Aidou said with a little whine in his voice.

"It was worth it for a taste of Yuuki's blood." Aidou said putting his hands to his cheeks, and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I don't think I'll be able to endure living off tablets for much longer. Yuuki's blood was so delicious…" Aidou stopped talking as Kaname stepped towards him. Kanme slapped him, not pleased at all.

"Pardon?" He said and his tone shown obvious anger as well.

"Sorry" Aidou said with a pout.

**However…**

Back to his room Kaname licked off Aidou's blood from his fingers.

**There is a secret that is kept from the Day Class students. It's that every one of the Night Class students is a vampire.**

Zero walked to her room and finally took her necklace off, letting her natural appearance reviled. Walking to her mirror she started taking deep breaths with her eyes close.

**But what I didn't realize…**

Turning around she thought she saw someone but then again maybe she was just shaken from what happened earlier.

What she failed to notice was a figure watching her.

…**was that there is also another secret...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome! **Also I don't have a beta so I'll try to be more careful to not make mistakes however if I do, point them but please don't be harsh. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called The Originals. **Read. Review. Enjoy!**

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a ****girl**!

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OC and story.

* * *

><p><strong> For the love of a Queen<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_**12 years ago…**_

_**In American, California-Florida. Hope/Zero; Age 4 **_

_Getting back from her work at the coffee shop; _who would have thought a vampire working as a waitress,_ Mihoko Hayashi could see from the kitchen her little niece sitting in the living room and drawing something. It seems she's taking after Ryo's artist skills._

"_Hello sweetie, what are you doing there?" The first three years Mihoko was taking care of Hope on her own but then she decided to let Sheila; a witch who was also Hope's trainer in magic to babysit her._

"_Daddy."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I said I'm drawing daddy. See?" Indeed the drawing looked exactly like her brother. The blond hair along with his lilac eyes and his strong jawline. _

"_Oh my God Hope, that's amazing. But how did you know what he looked like?" She didn't have the chance to show her photos yet._

"_I remember." She said like it should be obvious, Mihoko should know better of course – while growing Hope had began stronger and her ability to speak was perfect; she talked like a 7 years old could, so having strong memory shouldn't be that surprising._

_Playing with her niece's long silver hair "You know…" Mihoko started saying. "…your father likes to draw too."_

_Stopping for a moment Hope questioned quietly. "Really?"_

"_Of course." Nodding and smiling she kept playing with her hair._

"_When are we going to see Mommy and Daddy?" That was Hope's deepest wish; to see her parents and her uncle; to have her family together again. _

"_Soon. We'll return home soon and the town will finally meet its princess." Bending down Mihoko kissed her niece's cheek while the little artist giggled at her Aunt's affection. Mihoko went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them._

_**Soon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>**  
><strong>"Let's go!" A short haired from the Day Class said impatiently happy to her roommate.

"Just a minute, the ribbon!" Her friend answered anxiously trying to tie up her gift.

"Who are you giving to?" Another Day Class questioned curious to her friend.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious?" Her friend answered matter of fact.

"Good morning! Today's finally the day!" A girl said happily to the two friends who were chatting.

* * *

><p>"Aaahh! Give me a break, I was asleep." Aido mumbled as he woke up from his sleep.<p>

"It's so noisy outside the gates, it must be the girls from the Day Class. What do they want now?" Aido asked groggily sitting up. He hid his face as the curtain to the dorm room he and Akatsuki shared was opened.

"Akatsuki! The light!" Aidou told his cousin angrily as he covered himself with his tick blanket.

"Whoa it actually the Day Class girls. Better get ready to run." Akatsuki said ignoring Aido's complaint.

"Oh, that's right. It's today." The orange haired student said remembering the date today.

"What is it!?" Aidou said with a bad temper.

"It's the day that girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes. Valentine's day." Akatsuki answered to his blond haired cousin.

It was still morning when Zero came and stood outside of the Dorms she saw Yuuki trying to control the Day Class girls who were trying to climb the high walls so they could go to their crushes. Today was the Guardians' worst day; for other people of course the day was beautiful and celebrated by people who were in love. Valentine's Day. Every damn year it was the same Zero along with Yuuki trying to hold the girls back. A sudden thought came to her mind… _Are they really planning to wait all day for the Night Class? _Oh if they knew the truth…

"Look out!" Yuuki's terrified voice took her attention. One of the Day Class girls with glasses and two plaids was trying to climb the wall when she suddenly fell. Quickly Zero ran to her and caught her right in time before she could hit the ground.

"Thank you Kiryuu." The girl said while Zero could hear Yuuki cheering behind her saying something like 'Hooray!' and 'Go Zero!'

Letting the girl dawn she quickly checked whether she was injured. After finding nothing she composed herself and fixed a sharp glare.

"I've told you a thousand times members of the Night Class do not leave the moon dorms during daylight hours." Calming herself she continued "If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the Day and the Night classes change over." Getting little angry again "If any of you pull a stunt like that again I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on Valentine's Day every year until you graduate."

"So once again, you begin Valentine's Day as the enemy of all woman-kind." Yuuki stated. "…you do realize that you just destroyed any chance you had of getting some chocolates, right?" Yuuki said sounding actually serious while they both knew the real reason while she couldn't get chocolates.

Rolling her eyes Zero answered little sarcastically "After all, my duty as a prefect is to prevent the Day Class students' from ever finding out what the Night Class really is.

Nodding with a serious look Yuuki looked back at the dorms. "Yeah. We'll have to be extra careful tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Headmaster's Office.<strong>

"Here, for you Chair-Father! Happy Valentine's Day!" Yuuki said happily to her adopted father giving him chocolate. "And this is for you Zero! As always!"

"Twenty coupons for Yuuki's shoulder massages! Yaaay!" Chairman giggled with a big smile on his face.

"One slave coupon..." Zero mentally face-palmed herself. Narrowing her eyes a little she mumbled "It's exactly the same thing you gave us back when you were in primary school." _Some things never change._

"So sue me. Come on, we're going! First period is starting!" Without letting her older sister answer she grabbed her by her arm and left. Leaving Chairman still touched by Yuuki's gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki's POV<strong>

"What?" Zero asked me.

"Nothing."

**Zero hated vampires because they murdered her entire family four years ago. When she first came here she made us; the Headmaster and I to promise with blood that we'd never tell anyone about her true identity. So we didn't. Nobody knew-not even Kaname. When I asked Zero why she was disguised as a boy she had said that it was for her safety. I never understood; and I never questioned again.**

Suddenly Zero jerked her hand from mine and instantly I apologized. "Oh sorry. I didn't realize that I was still holding on you.

**Zero has never been fully opened to anyone…**

"It's fine."

…**not even to me. Even now Zero still hides her pain from everyone. Sometimes I can't help but wonder what kind of secrets she has.**

"Zero?"

**The times in which Zero took her necklace off were rare and in front of me even rarer. Maybe she feels more comfortable when she's alone in her room. But I can't help but be curious in what she looks like now. I had only seen her true appearance when she had fist moved in – she never lets her guard dawn to anyone and no matter how much I wish she would let me in. She doesn't. **

**In Class**

I yawn as I said "Aah! Only one more lesson after this!" feeling refreshed.

"Everyone's getting restless." My best friend and roommate Yori commented.

I could hear the other Day Class girls chatter as some of them were asking each other to who they were giving their presents while others were wondering whether or not their crush would like it.

"Aren't you giving chocolates to anyone, Yori?" I asked curious at my friend.

"Nah, I can't be bothered." I told acting indifferent. There was a person that I wanted to give chocolate but…

"Not even for the Night Class?"

"To be honest, I prefer the Day Class to the Night Class anyay." And that was one of the things about Yori; she didn't see the Night Class like the other Day Class girls_ -not that I blame them._

"What about you?" she suddenly asked.

"Um… I'm not either." I tried to lie but failed.

"I can see the ribbon Yuuki.."

_Crap! I thought I had hid it well _"Well… The truth is I had to buy it from a shop. When I tried to make it myself it was complete disaster." Between the Headmaster, Zero and me, Zero was the only one who could cook. "It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in the class who's that lame. "

"So? Who are you giving it to?" Kaname's face suddenly flashed in my mind but what if he didn't like it? "I mean, it's obviously not for the guy glaring daggers from behind us…" Yori finished while raising an eyebrow and looking back at Zero.

"You're a prefect for crying out loud are you seriously going to give them to him!?" Zero said angrily at me. I didn't want her to figure out but I knew she would anyway.

I sighed and blushed at the same time, I wanted to give Kaname a gift for all the things he had done for me- and for my long crush on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk, Outside of the Moon Dorms.<strong>

**Zero's POV**

"Okay get in line! You there! I saw that! Get back in your place!" I saw Yuuki yelled at the Day Class girls and trying to get them calm and in line. I really couldn't understand why the Chairman didn't put an end on this. I watched Yuuki ordering the girls like they would listen to her… But then who knows? They might behave well for their crushes.

"Welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, 'Who is the lucky winner of the _'Day Class girls' chocolate?' _Line-up race! All the members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another."

Turning her back to the girls Yuuki said to the night Class "Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game." "It means a lot to the girls, so take it seriously!"

"They're all here for me!" the blond vampire named Hanabusa said with a stupid expression.

"Remember to mind your manners, understand?" Of course Kuran would put the nice act Yuuki was here. I don't think I could ever understand what everyone seeing in Kuran to make them respect him so much.

"Yes Dorm leader." If someone were to ask me who was the stupidest vampire in Night Class that would be Hanabusa; sure the guy could be genius but his obsession with Kuran makesd him look pathetic.

Making sure the vampires did not hurt the girls I could hear some students offering their gifts. Suddenly I saw a Day Class girl offering her gift to Kuran but he gently refused to take it and started to leave.

As he turned around Yuuki tried to hold some girls but failed and fell dawn. Lifting the gift that she dropped I threw it at Kuran "Hey Kuran!" A huge part of me didn't want to give it but it was about time for me to accept the way Yuuki was seeing the Night Class or more specific; the Pureblood.

"You dropped that." I said although we both knew it wasn't true.

"Huh? Ah… When did…" "Zero!" Yuuki pated with a blushed on her cheeks.

"I accepted." Like he wouldn't… "…thank you, Yuuki." _I gave it to you jackass! You could have said thank you!_ I screamed mentally.

And If I didn't have already enough on my mind Yuuki stating punching me. "How dare you just give it to Kaname like that! I could kill you right now!"

"You were going to wimp out! I saw you!" _What the heck was her problem?_

"Because he probably didn't want it anyway… he belongs with the Night Class, I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like…" she continued softly.

"The world that he lives in… the things that he sees… He's so different from me…" _More that you could imagine Yuuki._ Four years ago when I leant that Kuran had save Yuuki from a Level E vampire I knew that there had to be a goal. His reason is still unknown although the Headmaster says he did it out of kindness I don't believe it. I'm coming from a dangerous bloodline from vampires. One thing I know 100% is vampires do not do kind things without gaining something.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hallway<strong>

After all this shit ended I starting going to my room when I suddenly felt the familiar burning in my throat. _Oh God! Not again! Please!_ I started leaning against the wall and I collapsed.

_Why couldn't aunt Mihoko found a solution before she left? Why hadn't she contact yet? _She used to send me a letter every year but then they suddenly stopped coming.

I suddenly felt a present near and glaring I told him/her coldly "I know you're there, come out whoever you are."

Stepping from behind the wall I saw a Day Class girl, I immediately recognized her; she was the girl I caught the morning. "Go away!" the last thing I needed was _that_!

" Kiryuu I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning. And since you're supposed to thank a person with chocolates…this…" she pointed her chocolates "…I made it myself"

Clenching my fist and trying to control myself from attacking her I shouted rudely to her. "Forget about it, go away! Now!"

"Sorry!" She quickly mumbled and left and I tripped.

Staring outside from the window the Headmaster came near me and stated. "Vampires can be identified by thirst craving for human blood, their longevity, and their nocturnal behavior. It's a generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful. They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities… Hmm looks like the students' from the Day Class are still causing a fuss. The Night Class's lessons have to start late tonight.

Turning towards to me "You can fight it or try to ignore it but it won't change anything." _Like hell it would._ "…why do you keep doing this to yourself?" _Is he asking me this for real?_

"Zero If you drink the pain will stop." _Yeah right!_

"What is it?" I asked acting oblivious and staring at the cup with the _red _water**. Blood tablet didn't work on me and probably they never would. Hybrids; being mixed of two supernatural creatures, they need something stronger than tablets. Meaning drink either for the vein or from another vampire which I can't.**

"You know what it is."

"Never" Breathing heavily I said to the Chairman's supposed stern look.

"If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured it this far you won't be able to keep it up much longer…"

Getting us and ignoring him, I went to the bathroom and Yuuki gave me a chocolate on my way which tasted horrible but I shouldn't be surprised 'cause Yuuki was the worst cook ever.

Walking to my room I saw a small red box with a card on it. Someone had written _I hope you enjoy them love. K _Opening the box I saw small heart-shaped chocolates.

What the fuck?

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

"By the way that prefect Kiryuu, was looking really off color today." Ichijo Takuma commented to Kaname while reading a book.

"It was bound to happen" The Pureblood said with a bored look at his friend while letting a tablet hit the water in front of him. With Yuuki's gift beside him.

"What? Do you know something about it?" Ichijo asked with curiosity but then again it shouldn't surprise him if his friend knew.

"Let's just say that the incident which took place four years ago changed his life completely." Kaname responded not knowing that the moment Zero's life changed completely was when a certain blond haired woman had come back from the dead.

* * *

><p><strong>In Another Place <strong>

A black haired man was looking outside of the window while drinking a glass of blood. The night was beautiful and all he could think about was the hidden silver haired princess. It was a pity that such a beauty was being wasting and hidden from the world but he would fix that. But first things first.

"Did you gave it to her?" He asked as he felt the presence of his servant.

"Yes my Lord." bowing he said

"Leave." he ordered.

_The time is getting closer _He thought darkly.

Swallowing the rest of the blood he chuckled at his own thoughts. _**Very close.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So tell me your opinions! I would love to hear your opinions or suggestions. Also I have to warn you that I will not make Zero and Kaname to fall in love quickly. I want to make it a little realistic? I mean Zero hates Pureblood and Kaname thinks that Zero is a boy! This is going to be slowly burning love and Kaname won't know Zero's true identity anytime soon... So I hope you liked it!

_**xLonelyDreamerx**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner but I was sick and my father was in the hospital and I had no inspiration. **Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome!** Also I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American tv show _The Originals._ ** .Enjoy.**

**Note:** In the flashbacks Zero is mentioned with the name Hope. And be careful when povs change; since not many know about Zero's true identity she might be mention as 'he'.

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also Zero is a girl.

**Rated:** M.

**Declaimer: ****Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

_Thanks Animefreak1145 for reviewing and supporting my stories you're an amazing person and a writer._

* * *

><p><em>A 13 years old HopeZero was walking to her home. It was almost dark and she knew her adoptive parents would already start worrying for her._

For someone who has a vampire daughter they sure do worry a lot _she thought rolling her eyes. However the worry they had for her brought her warmth in her heart because it reminded her of her parents. During her stay in those three years she and Ichiru had gotten very close and she honesty thought of him as her real brother. She knew all his secrets and he knew hers, which included the real reason she had come to stay with them, while she grew on Himoro and Akira and they had started to act like a real family _–put aside that she had to disguise herself as a boy every time they went out or they were having a visit_ they had gotten close enough to call them mother and father but never mom and dad she's never forget who her _real_ parents were._

_Thinking about her parents would always get her to think of Aunt Mihoko. Aunt Mihoko hadn't visited her the whole year and she dearly missed her. She was worrying about her; whether she was okay or not._

_Looking up on the sky she didn't need a watch to see that she was taking too long but really it wasn't her fault it was Ichiru's. He was the one who forgot his medicine at the park they had gone the day before. Her adoptive mother said she or Himoro would go but Ichiru wanted her to go claiming that she'd knew where to find it which wasn't really hard because he had left it where they had sat for picnic._

_Getting close to her house everything was quite_- too quite.

"_Ichiru?" __**Bam****!** The door closed behind her._

_Taking a deep breath she went to the living room hearing the sound of TV. Ichiru was probably with Akira in the kitchen. _

_She let out a gasp as she saw her adoptive parents' body lying on the floor with blood everywhere, on the cough even on the walls._

"_No." She barely whispered as she looked around with the smell of blood everywhere._

"_No! Mother!" running to her mother she hugged her body tightly keeping it close to her as if it would change anything._

"_No, no!" Hope started to sob, _why? Why does everyone have to die on me?

"_It hurts, doesn't?" She heard a melodious voice behind her._

_It was the pureblood vampire she had seen with Ichiru the other day._

Ichiru! She suddenly thought. Where's Ichiru?!

"_Are you scared?" the pureblood asked her softly and if she was a human she'd actually believe that she cared about her feelings._

"_Your parents hunted down every one of my beloved brethren and this is my revenge." _So that's why.

_Fury came to her as she said the world 'revenge'. Hope didn't care that she was wearing her necklace which apart of changing her appearance, was also blocking her powers she'd kill the woman. "You- you bitch!" letting her mother's body she ran towards the Pureblood and punched her causing the woman a scar on her once beautiful face and fall. She might not be able to use her magic due to the necklace but she could use her physical strength._

_Even though the woman was shocked to the little boy's strength she quickly got up grabbed his neck and hold him against the wall. "… since members of the Kiriyuu family are infamous vampire hunters. This is my privilege as a Pureblood."_

_Chuckling a little she warned the boy. "This is going to hurt a little." Forcing her throat to be exposed to the vampire she could see. She was ready to bite her. __**Red eyed**__ and big __**fangs**__ along with a __**evil**__ smile flashed to her as she remembered her almost sacrifice as a baby._

_Before Shizuka managed to bite the boy she was utterly surprised to hear him whisper. "Go to hell." In flash she was threw across the room and the small hunter hit his head hard on the floor causing him to start losing blood._

"_Shizuka-sama!" Shizuka heard young Ichiru calling her and as he stepped inside he was shocked to see his so called adopted brother bleeding on the floor._

"_What did you do?!" _It was never part of the plan to hurt Hope. She was his best friend and his _hope_ to everything. Is she dead? _He thought terrified. _

_Taking a breath to calm herself. "Let's go Ichiru." She started leaving and when she turned her back on him she said "He's not dead." And with that she left knowing she was being followed by the boy._

_Back in the house Hope felt an emotion she had never felt before as she heard Ichiru's voice. The feeling was heavy and cold as ice water. It was the feeling of _betrayal_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hope? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" Opening her Hope saw a concerned Kaien Cross above her. Kaien Cross was an infamous vampire hunter known as the vampire with no fangs and was friend of her real mother and her adoptive parents.<em>

"_They're dead Uncle Cross." Cross had been like an Uncle to her and in his rare serious moments he could even remind her of Uncle Kai._

"_I know." He said sadly. Where am I?_

"_We're in an old abounding building but we have to leave." _Did she spoke out loud?

_They didn't spoke a lot since this wasn't one of the meeting in which you ask how you were and get all touching. _

_Getting in Uncle's car Hope pulled out a small wooden horse that was made by her real father when he was a human._

"_I can't wait to meet my Yuuki! She's a year younger than you but she's ador-" _

"_Yeah I know you've told me about her" She snapped at him. She knew that he was trying to be cheerful but she couldn't appreciate it at that moment._

_After calming a little bit she calmly informed the hunter that she didn't want Yuuki to know about her real past. "I want her to know what everybody knows; that I'm the son of the infamous hunters and that's it."_

"_Hope-chan I think it'd be better to know at least about you being a girl." The man tried to persuade the young girl._

_Hope sighed and accepted his condition. We _can't have everything in life._ "Fine but I'll make you promise with blood that you or her don't tell anything to anyone."_

"…"

"…"

"_Alright." He pouted and gave up._

_After a moment he saw her stroking her little toy like it was a precious treasure. "Nice toy." He complimented her somewhat awkwardly._

"_My daddy gave it to me." Looking at her it was the first time that he had heard her speaking like that; with the small vulnerable voice._

"_It's beautiful."_

"_No." she corrected him "It's broken."_

"_I'm sure I can fix that." He said as they arrived at the Academy._

"_It doesn't matter. Throw it at the trash." She said as she stepped out of the vehicle. _

_The hunter looked the wooden horse for the last time before he got out. He'd fix the horse one day because he knew…_

_It __did__ matter._

_Kaien Cross opened the door and saw his little Yuuki waiting for him with a look of curiosity. Putting wrapping his arm around the little princess he stepped inside and closed the door. _

"_Yuuki this girls parents were killed by a vampire." The Chairman said to his adoptive daughter. :It's a miracle she managed to survive…"_ well not really a miracle_.. "…please look after her while she's staying with us okay?"_

_Yuuki looked at the young girl who seemed a little older than her maybe one or two years older. She could see the girl was deeply hurt but she couldn't understand how a vampire could do this… _Weren't most vampires like Kaname-Senpai?

"_She's still covered in blood, so give her a bath first. I have to go talk to the police." Yuuki's adoptive father said before leaving both girls alone._

"_Umm…" Yuuki started awkwardly "…so let's go run you a bath… Is it okay if I touch you?" She asked hesitantly . "Let's go."_

"_The bathtub is already filled with hot water so take as much time as you want."_

"…"

"_Shall I help you take this off?" She asked, but since she didn't get a response she slowly unwrapped the blanket she had around her._ So much blood… Is this all from one person? And her wounds_…" Do you mind if I wipe that? On your neck…" _Thank God she wasn't bitten.

_Hope didn't know what to think of Yuuki. The little girl was helping her even though she didn't respond any of her questions. She seemed sweet, innocent and naïve and she reminded her of Ichiru. She suddenly felt hurt at the thought of her 'brother'._

"_I'm Ho-Zero" Yuuki really didn't need to know much about her as Ichiru did. Hope wondered whether her supposedly twin was going to tell Shizuka Hio about her real identity._

_The brown eyed girl looked at her surprised. "I'm Yuuki." She told her with a small smile. The older girl-Zero reminded Yuuki of the Night Class for a moment although she would never admit it. Zero was holding an air of confidence even though she was sad. She had long shiny silver hair that instantly reminded her of moonlight, her skin was very pale- not sickly pale but pale enough to seem like it was glowing. But the oddest thing were her eyes. Lilac. It was a rare and beautiful eye color which were filled with hurt and sadness. _

_Yuuki knew that the hurt that Zero felt was deep and would only be softened with the passing of time._

* * *

><p>"What's up Zero?" A sleepy Yuuki asked while rubbing her eyes.<p>

"I'm going now. You know 'Prefect Duties' and all." She informed Yuuki sarcastically. "Once you extra classes are over harry up and join me.

"You're making it sound so incredibly appealing." _Whatever._

**Within the Dormitories Of Cross Academy.**

"I never thought that I'd see Kuran from the Night Class in the school building."

"It's not time for the class change-over yet, either."

Zero heard two girls discussing about…

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiriyuu." Speak for the devil. "Yuuki isn't with you today?"

"She has extra classes today Kuran."

"Kiriyuu how are you feeling?" Zero's eyes widened and stopped to look at him in shock as the Pureblood was looking at her with a calm face and a small unnoticed smirk. _Did he know? Of course he did!_

"Take care now." _Bastard!_

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster's Office<strong>

"I had a feeling that you'd come around today." The Headmaster said with a serious look as he stood up to face the Pureblood vampire.

"Chairman Cross how long do you plan on allowing Zero Kiriyuu to stay in the Day Class…?" Kaname questioned the older man with a cold look. "…it won't be long before he goes through the 'change'"

_You can't change into something you already are._ The Chairman thought for a brief moment.

He sighed "I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you Kaname, you always were extraordinary. Being able to trace a lineage back through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood even amongst vampires, that's something extremely rare. To have inherited the power and abilities of the vampire ancients creatures feared even by other vampires the vampires within the vampires: The Purebloods. It has been entirely due to your support that the wilder members of the Night Class have behaved themselves up until now."

**"_I came here because I heard a rumor…" He stated looking at the beautiful vampire in front of him._**

"Chairman Cross I have endured this situation thus far only because of my deep respect for you. But now for the same of the normal student' Zero must be controlled!" Kaname said angrily, letting a dark aura to surround them.

**"_No, you came here to kill my niece." The woman corrected him with a dark look on her face._**

"…do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything that we've worked for so long to achieve?" Kaname continued.

**"_Tell me Hunter does she look like a monster to you?" Mihoko questioned the young man in front of her while she brought her niece close to him to take a look._**

"Zero parents were killed by a vampire. It's a miracle that he was saved from the sea of blood." He told to the vampire with a frown on his face. "There has to be another way."

**"_No." No. No ,she was just a tiny baby who looked at him with a curious look. And in that moment Kaien Cross couldn't help but feel shame and guilt for even considering killing a baby only because of a rumor. "What's her name?"_**

"But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a Pureblood, just like me."

**"_Hope."_**

"Humans who are bitten by a Pureblood vampire become vampires!" Kaname yelled letting his usually calm façade.

"I know that Kaname. I know that Zero wasn't bitten by a normal vampire, I know she was a Pureblood…"

**"_Hope?" A soft smile was on the hunter's face and Mihoko now knew that he wasn't a threat anymore. _**

"Once a Pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they're lucky, the blood is toxic enough to kill them. If not they must endure enough the agony of a slow transformation until they finally turn into a vampire themselves. It's a torture that other vampires cannot imagine." _Good_ _thing she wasn't really bitten._ "Although Zero will never again be human, to have his instincts for four long years took more strength that I will ever be able to comprehend."

**"_That's a lovely name. Hello little one"_**

"Yes, and that's why I cannot push Zero to do something he doesn't want to."

"But Chair-"

"Enough!" The Headmaster yelled and Kaname stepped back with a look of surprise on his face.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself "I'm sorry Kaname-kun but Zero will stay in the Day Class and that's final."

"Very well." Kaname said and left the Chairman's office.

On his way he saw the Level D and they both glared at each other. _What the hell is wrong with Kuran now?_

_**Knock !Knock!**_

"Come in!" The Headmasters voice was heard and Zero came in.

"Hey, em I wanted to ask you a favorite." Zero asked as she was somewhat nervous although she tried to hide it.

"Of course whatever my adorable daught-"

"I want to go out." She interrupt and Cross face turn serious.

"And may I ask where?" he asked and crossed his arm.

"You may."

"…"

Zero sighed and admitted" I want to go to see Sheila"

"I see… Zero you understand that you have your duties as a Prefect and Yuuki can't stay alone."

"Oh come on!" _No, Cross would say 'no' no matter what…_

"Please!" _Oh don't plead my adorable daughter._

"Please Uncle." Once Zero played the uncle-card she knew she won.

"Fine!" He gave up. "But don't forget to take your phone!"

Zero already leaving the office Cross could hear a small 'yeah yeah' and was sure that she heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's Room<strong>

Zero quickly changed her clothes and took off her necklace as she brushed her hair. She knew no one would see her. It wasn't time for change over so the Day Class was still inside, and by the time she's return Yuuki would be patrolling while the Night Class would be on their lessons.

After making sure no one saw her Zero finally got out of the Academy which was like a fresh air.

She hadn't been in Sheila's house for a long time, it wasn't like she didn't want to- she just didn't have enough time. As she arrived on the front door she knocked and then she heard a soft 'come in'. She stepped inside and couldn't help but notice that nothing had change. Sheila's house was still decorated in old fashion ate way and it still had the same warmth which reminded her of home.

"You kept me waiting long enough." Zero suddenly heard a serious voice but she could hear the playfulness behind them.

"I'm sorry ma'am." She said softly.

"Oh! Come here already!" And next thing she knew, she was hugged tightly.

Laughing a little she asked "I hope I'm not bothering?"

"Ah silly girl. Of course not! Come, come let's drink some tea."

Zero sat on the cough as her trainer was making the tea and she realized she missed it. Not only seeing Sheila but being free without pretending to be a boy. She missed her life with Ichiru but mostly her life before her parents die.

"Why such a sad face, hmm?" Sheila's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Nothing…"

"Really now? I've particularly raised you Hope."

"Don't call me that."

"And why not."

"You already know. Only Mom and Dad call me that." _And Ichiru_ "I don't want anyone else."

The black haired woman made a sound of disapproval which went ignored by the teen.

"Well I'm sure you didn't come here for tea." _Nope_

"Look I'm… well…you see…" She tried nervously. "I'm getting thirsty." _There I said it._

"Ah I see." _'Ah I see?' that's it? Seriously?_ "You already know what you have to do."

"But I can't Sheila. I'm supposed to be a Level D who tries not to fall to Level E plus I'm sure Kuran would love to have me to the Night Class." Zero finished sarcastically.

"I don't like that boy." _Neither do I._ "When I first saw him I got a feeling like… death. Of course that should be expected. He _is_ a Pureblood but still…"

_Why can't Yuuki think like that? He doesn't feel like death. He is death! Why can't she see what manipulate bastard he is? And that the only thing he wants __**–Wait! Saw?**_

"Wow hold your horses! What do you mean_** '**__saw'__?" __What the hell?_

"Come on Ho- Zero do you really think that I don't check on you once in a while?" Yes!

"You're like the granddaughter I never had. I would never let you go to a Academy surrounded by vampire without making sure you're safe. And as for your thirst I suggest you to either drink blood." _No way_ "or you could always tell the truth." _No way!... Maybe blood isn't such a bad idea. I have to think about it…_

"Look emm I gotta go. Thanks for talking to me." Zero thanked as she got up to leave.

Sheila sighed and hugged the young girl. It would be so perfect if she wasn't so damn stubborn all the time. "Think about what said baby girl and remember _When truth is buried underground, it grows, it chokes, it gathers such an explosive force that on the day it bursts out, it blows up everything with it._"

_Translation; Tell the truth now or something bad will happen which will screw everything up_ Zero thought and shook her head "Yeah yeah whatever. Bye!"

* * *

><p>If Zero had to choose between Japan or America; she would be Team America. Not that she had a problem with Japan but a) In America she didn't have to be disguised as a boy. b) Her best friend Anna and Dean were there and c) there were many things you could do while you cannot do here. Meaning she had more freedom.<p>

However that doesn't mean that she hates Japan, it was like a second home. One of her favorite things here was ' Sarutahiko Coffee' which was a coffee shop she loved going when she didn't look like a boy.

As a matter of fact that was where she was heading to, to write a letter to Anna and Dean because her laptop died so she had to depend on writing for a while.

"Hey Asaku." Zero greeted the waitress as she sat down.

"Hello Zero nice to see you again. The usual?" The young girl asked with a knowing smile.

Nodding and smiling back Zero took out a notebook and started thinking what to write, after 10 minutes the waitress came with her coffee.

"There you go"

"Thanks Asaku." Drinking a little she thanked Asaku and paid her.

After scribbling for a few moments, she became frustrated and ripped one of the pages out of her notebook and started writing again.

_Dear Anna and Dean,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your email but my laptop died, so I guess I'm going to start sending 'love letters' to you. As to your questions I'm fine and no, I have no idea who sent me those chocolates and gladly I don't care. How is New Orleans? And how are you and Dean? I hope you guys have started getting along. I miss you… It's not the same without you…_

_Love, _

_Z_

She put a salt shaker over it to keep it from flying off into the wind, but it became dislodged. As she got up to chase after it, a dark haired man picked it up and their eyes met.

"You lost something?" The man said holding the paper from her notebook.

Zero smiled a little awkwardly " Uh, yes. It's a particularly mortifying page from my notebook."

Smiling back to her with a charming smile " Ah. You, uh, censor your journal? Pretty sure that's against journal rules."

"And I'm pretty sure that you're not the notebook police. Trust me, it's really bad."

"I'm officially intrigued."

"And I'm officially not kidding. Thank you. I'm Zero." She introduced herself as he gave her the paper. She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. There was something dark about him almost familiar and Zero couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

"I'm Kol."

"Well Kol, would you like to have a coffee with me?"

"It would be my pleasure, love."

_Love?_

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip <strong>

Getting out of the Academy was the easy part, but getting in wasn't exactly piece of cake.

"Who are you?" A kind voice was heard from behind her, turning around quickly she saw no other than the Vice-President of the Night Class;Takuma Ichijo

_Crap! What do I do? What do I do? Okay Zero calm down._

Taking a deep breath she smiled sweetly and said "I'm Yue, the new student."

_New student? I don't remember anything about having new student _Ichijo thought a little suspiciously.

"I'm searching for the Chairman's office I'm for the Day Class." That shocked the blond vampire. The girl in front of him seemed too beautiful to be a Day Class student.

"Oh there you are." Headmaster appeared out of nowhere. "Thank you for finding her Takuman-kun. I've been searching for you everywhere." the old man scoffed playfully.

"I'm sorry Cross-san." playing along Zero said.

"Well I'm going to class. Bye Yue-chan." the green eyed boy gave a big smiled and left.

"Yue?" the Chairman asked with a raised eybrow.

"It came to my mind immediately." sigh "Thanks for helping me though Headmaster."

"Call me Father!" _And here we go again._

"In your dreams! I'm going to change and find Yuuki for patrol." with that the silverette left.

* * *

><p>Back in her room Zero changed her clothes and once again wore her necklace and took her weapon Bloody Rose. Before she left, she saw a small box on her bed. Again.<p>

_What the hell?_

Opening the box there was a beautiful necklace; it was a silver talisman with a small shiny red diamond_. It's so beautiful._

Shaking her head a little bit, she couldn't believe her own thoughts. It didn't matter that the necklace was beautiful. Someone was in her room and she didn't know who! For a second she considered telling the Chairman but knowing the man he would get overprotective.

A note caught her eye. _Of course he would leave a note._ Rolling her eyes she had figured out by now that the person must be a guy.

_Did you know that witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity? They are self-claimed keepers of the natural balance. Goodnight love. –K_

Zero let a gasp of shock. _He knows! He knows who I am._

* * *

><p><strong>Patrol with Yuuki<strong>

"Hey Zero! Where have you been?"

"In town." Yuuki suddenly noticed her sister's skin was too pale.

"Zero are you okay?" Zero looked at the younger girl and instantly felt guilty. Yuuki was only looking out for her.

She patted the short prefect's head and smiled a little "Don't worry Yuuki I'm fine."

Yuuki smiled back at her with her usual bright smile but Zero couldn't take off her mind from the mysterious man who

was giving her this gifts. With a sigh Zero thought it's_ going to be a long night._

* * *

><p><strong>In a Mansion<strong>

"How was your day master?" the black haired battler also known as Sebastian asked his master.

"It was..." smirking a little, he remembered her small shy smile _"And I'm officially not kidding. Thank you. I'm Zero."_ "...fine."

"I suppose that the witch's spell worked?" His master had requested a spelled ring to cover his aura.

"It worked perfectly. She had no idea what I was." the tall man said as he poured blood in his glass and stood near the window.

"I also brought the photographs you wanted me to take at the coffee shop." The dark haired man sighed-a pleasant sigh which let his servant know that he was pleased with his work.

"Good good. Now leave me alone."

"Yes master Kol."

Regardless his loyalty, Sebastian couldn't help but feel pity towards to the silver haired girl. He didn't know what kind of game his master was playing but he knew it wouldn't be good. He quickly left the room as his master ordered him and tried to dismiss his thoughts.

His master wouldn't be pleased if he was thinking about his girl...

After all Pureblood are known to be possessive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So that's it! Again sorry for any grammar mistakes. Tell me your opinions and please review:)

_**xLonelyDreamerx**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted/or reviewed. You guys are awesome! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I was extremely busy with school. **Also I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called The Originals.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl**!

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

* * *

><p><strong>For the love of a Queen<strong>

_That's the problem with drinking; I thought as I poured myself a drink. If something bad happens you drink in an attempt to forget; if something good happens you drink in order to celebrate, and if nothing happens you drink to make something happen. -Charles Bukowski._

**Chapter 5**

"Whoever he is, I don't care." Zero's morning had started worse than usual. Not only was she awoken one hour earlier. The so called important matter was her mysterious stalker.

"Yeah, right." the person snorted.

"Anna!"

"Hey, maybe he's gonna send you diamonds next time!" She said excitedly

"Anna!" Zero finally lost her temper.

"Okay okay! Jeez… But seriously aren't you at least worried? The guy obviously knows what you are-well partly… But still. What if he talks?"

"I-I don't know." Last night she didn't get any sleep because she was thinking her stalker's motivation. And she came to one conclusion: nothing. It wasn't like there was anything she could do but wait, wait till his next move. Plus Zero didn't really think he'd talk, if he wanted to talk he'd have talk by now.

Right?

"Zero?" Anna's voice snapper her back to reality.

"Ha? Yeah em I don't think he'll talk. All I can do is wait."

Anna hummed a sound of approval and changed the subject. "So what was that about the letter you were sending?"

"My laptop died and I knew you'd freak out if I didn't communicate with you… And also I met someone."

"…"

"…"

"Someone?" She finally answered back after the long pause.

"Yeah."

"Who's she?"

"Actually it's a 'he'." the silver haired said with a little hesitation, knowing how her friend would react... And she was…

"Tell me everything!" …right

Looking at the clock Zero saw the time and she starting getting ready for class. "There isn't anything to talk about. He's name is Kol and I met him at a coffee shop. And no I don't have his number."

"Coffee shop? Well not exactly romantic, but it has potentials I guess." her friend said with a laugh. "And what is he like?"

"I was with him for like twenty minutes! I don't know. He seemed nice and kind."

"Ah! I mean his looks." _Of course she'd want to know about his looks._

"He is tall, has few muscles, with dark brown hair and black eyes."

"Hmm not baaad." she said dragging the 'a'.

"Whatever! Look I gotta go. Okay?"

"Pff fine. Bye Zero!"

"…Bye Anna."

Getting her bloody rose, she had actually got attaché to the gun and it had become her favorite weapon, she placed it inside her jacket and with a sigh she got out. Ready to face one more day of being slave of the education.

* * *

><p>"Girls, don't push!" Yuuki strangle once again against the Day Class girls. Zero was leaning against a tree doing nothing but watching her. She couldn't help but find Yuuki's attempts quite amusing. Although she could see that the short girl was trying her best. Taking her eyes off of Yuuki, Zero couldn't help but let her mind travel elsewhere.<p>

Kol. Tall, dark brown haired Kol.

"_So Kol have you been here before?" Zero asked drinking her coffee._

"_Here as in the coffee shop or here in Japan?" He asked amusing with a little smirk on his face._

_Letting a small laugh Zero put her fist under her chin and leaned closer. "I mean in the coffee shop."_

"_No, first time." He coolly lied "I have to admit. I like it." Of course he had been here before. The Pureblood knew very well that the beautiful girl loved sitting here, drinking her coffee, away from vampires and any other monsters. _

"_Good. So, where you born in Japan?"_

"_Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."_

"_Where?" She asked getting more curious._

"_And what's with the questions, love?" _

"_Don't call me that." She said little angry. Zero hated nicknames and it was a little weird getting them from a stranger. _

"_You still didn't answer, love." He stated ignoring what she had said._

_Sigh. "Aren't we supposed to get to know it's other?"_

"_Well if you put it like that…" He could tell her the truth right. It's not like she'll remember… "America." If she asks town I have to distract her._

_The country's name caught her attention and all the previous angry thoughts were forgotten. "Parents?"_

"_My parents passed away." Zero took a deep breath feeling sympathy towards the man._

"_I'm sorry. Any siblings?"_

"_None. I live with my guardian, Sebastian. He was my parents' friend and he has been taking care of me since they died." It was partly true, Sebastian had been taking care of him since his parents died. The difference was that instead of friend he was a battler. "So, is it my turn to ask?" Kol questioned feeling excited inside. Sure he knew a lot about the beautiful princess but he didn't know personal staff about her._

"_Nope." She interrupted his thoughts as she got up and pay the check._

"_What!?"_

"_Next time."_

"_But-"_

"_Bye." She said before he could finish and left._

"_Fine. Have it your way, love." He murmured as she left his sight. As he was going to leave, he saw a small note with her phone number. Oh the day was going even better than he had imagine. With that he left. After all…_

_Sebastian would be waiting for him…_

"Ahh stop pushing!"

Having enough Zero got up and started to yell. "Okay, if you don't fuck the calm down I will kill you in your sleep!"

Sounds of 'KYA' and 'Kiryuu is so scary' were heard but she ignored them and left. The thirst was suffocating her again and she felt like someone was burning her.

* * *

><p><strong>After Patrol<strong>

Zero was near the Headmaster's office as she fell down. "Zero!" _Oh no. Of all the people!_

"Zero!" _It just had to be her._ **Cough.** Cough.

"Are you okay?" The brown hair girl asked with concern as she saw her adoptive sister coughing on the floor.

"Get…" **cough** "…away.." **cough **Zero tried to warn her as she felt like she was losing control.

"Zero no! I'm not leaving you till you're okay." As Yuuki got closer, Zero put her head on Yuuki's shoulder and…

"Z-Zero."

**Bite! **

For a moment-just for a moment, Zero forgot where she was, with who she was, but more importantly what she was doing. The warm blood finally was getting in her system and felt a pang of melancholic hitting her. She remembered when there was a time when she didn't feel disguise with herself, when she didn't feel like a monster but more importantly a time when she was loved.

_Loved_

_Like how Yuuki loves her._

_Yuuki_

Like waking up from a dream or more like a nightmare. She pushed herself away like had been burnt and looked at Yuuki's terrified face. _I did this. I did this to her._ _Oh my god!_

**Red eyes, no, no red. They have black in it.**

"Yuuki, I'm so sorry." Zero said with a sad face, not daring to get close to the short girl knowing that Yuuki wouldn't want her anywhere near her.

**Long fangs protruding from her upper lip…**

Yuuki didn't say anything. She was frozen. Her neck was hurting but most of all she felt confuse.

**That face… it was like a demon's.**

There were questions in her mind like. How? When? Who? Why? But she couldn't ask anything no matter how much she wanted.

**Beast in human form…**

She watched the boy in front of her who was actually a girl getting up with the saddest look she had ever seen_. So familiar. Like when she had come with the Chairman that night._

**That is what she really is.**

"Huh?"

Yuuki tried to copy Zero's moves and tried to get up but failed.

"Yuuki!"_ I took too much_ Zero though guiltily

"_I'm sorry."_

**Zero is a vampire.**

And as things couldn't get any worse the devil joined them.

"So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts Zero Kiriyuu." _Who's he the one to talk? I'm more human than he will ever be._

That voice. Yuuki knew it very well. _"You're a disgrace to all vampires." He'll kill Zero!_

_She got up and stood up between them. _"No, Kaname!" She couldn't let her adoptive sister die. Her sister who was a vampire…

Zero's eyes widen as she saw Yuuki pass out after shouting at Kura. She quickly caught the brown haired girl feeling guilty all over again. "Yuuki?"

"Your thirst must have been insatiable. To have drained her to the point where she can't stand…" Kuran said as he took Yuuki to his arms. "Yuuki's blood… was it really that delicious?"

And for the first time Zero didn't think or said anything back sarcastically to Kuran. For the first time Zero felt _shame_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki's POV<strong>

"Zero?" Yuuki tried to say, still feeling dazed. "Kaname why? Why is Zero?" _a vampire?_ Yuuki tried to ask but couldn't say the words. She was in a room with Kaname taking care of her wounds and she could see the Chairman near the door with a worrying look.

"Chairman." Kaname stated and he got the meaning.

"Yes." He lowered his gaze. "I know."

"Kaname..." Yuuki started saying as Kaname hold her chin and made her look at him. "…it's okay, I'll be fine If I just sit down for a while…"

"No." He interrupted her."Let me see that. The blood has almost stopped but it's still a deep wound." The vampire explained to her. "He really bit you viciously…"

_Bit you viciously…_

_Hungry eyes…_

_Fangs…_

"Yuuki, does it hurt?" She looked at him with wide eyes and touched her cheek, only to find something wet and Yuuki realized that she was crying.

"Are you afraid of vampires now?"

Yuuki let a small gasp. She wasn't afraid of vampires. Not anymore!

"_**Hello little girl, may I have your blood!"**_

Right?

Yuuki quickly shook her head. She didn't know why… Her head was still spinning but she knew one thing for certain Zero had attacked her.

**Knock! Knock!**

Yuuki heard a knock and saw the door open. "Kaname, could you go to the classroom for a while? The Night Class is getting restless with the scent of blood in the air." Chairman told the young vampire.

"Okay."

"I took Zero back to her room. She's calmed down now." The man who was her adoptive father explained to her.

**Zero's POV**

Chairman had quickly pulled her to her room and left her on her own, while he was checking up on Yuuki. The girl took of her necklace and threw it across the room out of anger and guilt.

She still couldn't believe it. She had _bit_ Yuuki. Yuuki! Her adoptive sister! Her… _friend_. How could she look into her eyes without feeling ashamed?

Kuran… for once was actually right. She had fallen to the bloodlust of beasts. She wasn't a Level D, so she should have been stronger than that. She gave into too easily.

But then again she was a vampire, a high status. A princess. _A hybrid_. But did that excuse her for her actions? No, of course not.

Zero shook her head. She wanted to die. Although she had appreciated and loved all the people who had protected her… At that moment she wanted to die.

The silverette got up and looked at herself in the mirror. The girl in front of her was beautiful, sad but beautiful nevertheless. Her pale skin was no longer sickly pale; it was her normal porcelain pale. The girl's long hair was shining and her pale cheeks had actually color. If Zero would ignore the girl's sad eyes and the tears that were running down to her face, she could say one hundred percent sure that the girl in front of her was beautiful.

And Zero was beautiful as well how could she not be? The girl in front of her was no other but her reflection.

Slowly see put her hand on her warm cheek and felt the wet tears she had and Zero couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Zero Kiryuu, Zero Hayashi. A huntress. A princess. A vampire. A witch. A student. A girl. So many titles, so many personalities, who was she really? She hadn't cry since the incident… She wouldn't cry now either. No matter whom she is, one thing is certain; she's a survivor and she wouldn't break that easily. Sheila's words flashed through her mind. _"When the truth is buried underground, it grows, it chokes, it gathers such an explosion force that on the day it bursts out, it blows up everything with it."_ Was she right? Was keeping the truth not worth it? No, no of course not keeping the truth was the better option since she didn't have any other options.

She couldn't deal with it. Everything was spinning around her. She needed something… A distraction.

**Ring! Ring!**

Zero really didn't want to answer it. The last thing she wanted was to have a chit chat with someone but as it didn't stop ringing she finally answered it.

"What!?" She didn't try to hide her anger.

"But time love?"

"What? Who is-"

"What wrong love? Am I really that easy to forget?" _Wait! There is only one person who calls me 'love'._

"Kol?"

"So you _do_ remember." She could hear him chuckle with humor.

_Agh! What was I thinking? Leaving my phone number to a stranger! But he was perfect, perfect for what she needed…_

"Yeah, of course! So Kol, I'm going to say it as bluntly as possible; do you want to go to a bar with me?"

_a distraction._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki's POV<strong>

"We've hidden it from you for so long. You have every right to be shocked especially since it turned out like this… I'm sorry." Chairman apologized to her.

Yuuki still couldn't understand the previous questions were still one her mind.

"How could I have not known that Zero was a vampire ?! " _For the last 4 years… I thought that Zero human._

"Four years ago the Kiryuu family was attacked by vampires, Zero barely survived. When I found her, she still had the signs of a deep bite mark on her neck." _Zero was bitten by a vampire?_

"Then she used to be a human but now she's a vampire? It's because she was bitten?" Yuuki questioned.

"Yuuki, you don't believe in the legend that humans bitten by vampires turn into ones themselves, do you?" _W-what? _"But it's true. Vampires that can turn into humans into one of themselves only a few exist. The _Pureblood _vampires." He explained to her.

"Pure..blood?"

"But you don't have to worry Yuuki, Zero isn't one of the Purebloods vampires. So you won't turn into a vampire." Her adoptive father tried to reassure her.

_I didn't know anything._ Yuuki thought sadly and feeling guilty What kind of adoptive sister and friend she was? Everything were falling into pieces. Zero's hate towards the Night Class. The distance she was always putting between them…

_Zero, for four years you've been afraid and alone…_

_What kind of life have you led?_

"Everything is alright Yuuki_." Is it?_

"Why don't you go to sleep?" The Headmaster suggested.

"But-" She tried to interrupt, Yuuki wanted to talk to Zero; she had to fix whatever bond they had.

"I'll talk with Zero" He said with a tone that left no other option.

Yuuki sighed and nodded. _I'll see Zero tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Chairman's POV<strong>

Kaien Cross sighed as his cute, adoptive daughter left the room. Things got such an unexpected turn that he didn't know what to do next. Kaname wanted to move Zero to the Night Class; especially now that she bit Yuuki. He had lied to Yuuki for everything and Zero…

He didn't really know what to do about her.

Hybrids were uncommon to both Hunter and Vampire's society. They were a legend; created to scare vampires and hunters. He was both blessed and cursed to know the truth behind everything…

Lydia Devons

A young, beautiful woman, full with passion for danger and adventure. She was reckless but brave. Brave enough to help him with hunting vampires when he was working as a hunter. She had shown him a different side of the world. A darker but nonetheless exciting. Witches, vampires, werewolves, _hybrids_. She and Juuri had change his perspective on life. Juuri had trusted him with his daughter and Lydia with her secret. He had promise to both of them to protect their daughters and he intended to keep his word.

As he was going to Zero's room he was thinking of what to tell her; what to do…

His thoughts were cut as he opened the door and saw…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

nothing.

Nothing was out of place with the exception of some clothes. _Where is she?_

A familiar necklace caught his attention and only two words were in his head. _Oh no._

**Time-Skip 4 hours later.**

Cross was half sleeping on the cough as he was waiting for Zero's return. While he was waiting for Zero's return he had planned everything in his head. He would act as a strict father and he would punish her for leaving like that by telling her that she had go to the Night Class, yes that's what he would do.

Suddenly he heard the door open and he quickly got up.

"Oops." A small giggle was heard and he frowned, since when Zero was _giggling?_

"Hey chair- ohh you have a twin!" And now in front of him stood the girl that he had grown to love from the moment he first saw her, with a big goofy smile and a bottle of bourbon on her hand.

"No, I don't have a twin but you're drunk." He sighed

And now in front of him stood the girl that he had grown to love from the moment he first saw her, with a big goofy smile and a bottle of bourbon on her hand.

"Ha-ha, silly man. I'm not drunk. I'm free!" She said excitedly and starting clapping her hands with happiness.

"Shh" He tried to shush her. "You'll wake up Yuuki."

"Ohh right!"

"Wait" her eyes widened "Didn't I bite Yuuki?"

"Yes, but you didn't meant to."

"She tasted nice though." Zero murmured but Chairman ignored her.

"Just come here and sit while I'm making you a coffee." He took her by her arms and made her sit on the sofa while taking a mental note to ask her when she was sober where she was.

"…"

Cross sighed he should have known something like this would happen. She was a lot like her mother. So of course she would do what Lydia would; try to kill her problems by drinking.

"There you go." He turned around and went to the living room only to find her sleeping.

Kaien put the coffee on the table and took Zero in his arms and took her to her room. The blond haired man covered her with a warm blanket and let some painkillers on her nightstand for the morning since he knew that she'd have a huge headache.

Glancing one more time Kaien quietly left the room. _Today was definitely not a good day._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki's POV<strong>

"Zero's not here" Yori whispered.

Yuuki looked down "Yeah… He's been sick since last night_." I wonder how she is. I haven't seen her since then._

"oh."

_Zero who doesn't like vampires. Zero who wouldn't hesitate to kill them. All of them…_ Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized something _…even herself!_

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Unlike here when Zero visited New Orleans –like a leader she had to attend in parties especially the ones that were for her. She remembers when she was staying with her Aunt; Mihoko would sometimes drink alcohol when she was upset so she would calm her nerves.

Zero never understood how a bottle of alcohol could calm your nerves till yesterday. Not only she forgot the horrible thing she did to Yuuki but she had actually fan like any other 17 years old girl would have.

But the bad thing about drinking is the morning after. Three words were in her head. Worst. Headache. Ever.

When Zero woke up she didn't need to see the clock to understand that she had been sleeping all day. She took one pill that the Chairman obviously had left for her and tried to remember what had happened. First she bit Yuuki then Kuran came. Chairman took her to her room and then… nothing. She couldn't remember.

Come on! I can remember everything from the day I was born and I can' remember what happened last night!?

Come on! Remember! Remember!

Gasp! Zero opened her eyes as images-no, memories came to her. calling. Going out. The bar. Their walk.

Agh! How could I be so stupid!? It's good thing I didn't said anything I wasn't supposed to.

Although Zero felt little guilty because she had used Kol as a distraction, she quickly dismissed that felling since she actually had a good time with him.

A small smile painted to her lips. But before she could thing any father Yuuki burst through the door and yelled.

"Zero!" and next thing Zero knew she was on top of her.

Meanwhile Yuuki was little shocked to see Zero with her natural appearance but she quickly tried to see if Zero had hurt herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zero asked little confused.

"You're not hurt?" Although Yuuki was confused she felt relieved.

"Should I? Anywhere just get off of me."

"Right! Sorry!" Yuuki apologized and got off. "I just thought you'd hurt yourself after what happened last night and that why you didn't come to class…"

"Yuuki I didn't come to class because I slept em very late and as for what happened I'm really sorry." Zero finished softly. Of couse Yuuki didn't need to know that she left and got drunk and that why she didn't come.

"It's okay." Yuuki said quietly.

Zero's flashed with anger "No it's not!" She grabbed Yuuki and and hold both of her wrists. Don't tell me that it's okay. Couldn't you hear it? The sound I was making when I sucked you blood while that sound was running through my ears. You'll never be safe around me." Zero finally let go of Yuuki wrists.

Yuuki was silent for a moment. Zero was right she could hear the sound she was making when she was sucking her blood but that was Zero and she would never hurt her intentionally.

"I've always been with you Zero and I will always stay with you. Because I know now… Just how much pain you are in." Yuuki hugged her tightly "I didn't know anything then, but we've been together for four years now so I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh Yuuki." Zero stroked the girl's short hair. "…you're so stupid." and naïve.

Yuuki let out a small laugh "I will always stay with you Zero. I mean it."

"Oh I know" She rolled her eyes. "You're not easy to get rid of."

Yuuki smiled at Zero 's sarcasm. "But Yuuki promise me, next time you will stop me."

Yuuki knew very well what kind of ways Zero wanted to be stopped but Yuuki would never be able to do that, she would never hurt Zero. However she was afraid that if she said no Zero might leave so she lied. "I promise."

"Good."

For a moment there was silence in the room which was finally broken by Zero.

"What are you staring at?"

Yuuki blushed a little. "Sorry I just… The last time I saw you like... this was when you came and you look really pretty and yeah." She admitted awkwardly.

"O-okay . Well em now go I have to get dressed."

"Right!" Yuuki jumped out of the bed. "See you!"

"Yeah, whatever."

As Yuuki got up to leave a photo caught her attention that was left on the nightstand. It was a photo of her and Zero in their first year. Yuuki smiled but didn't comment and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Class<strong>

Meanwhile Kaname Kuran was sitting on his desk cutting a letter. As he took the photograph out he started cutting it a part of it. The photograph was of a short haired girl with a big smile on her face who was hugging tightly a tall boy with a serious face. Kaname cut the part where the boy was and ripped it while keeping the part of the smiling girl.

_You're just like that you're Yuuki's shield Kiryuu._ Kaname thought darkly

Yuuki was his and he wouldn't let the low Level D take her from him.

* * *

><p>AN: And that was chapter 5. I promise to update as soon as I can. Again sorry for any grammar mistakes. Tell me your opinions and please review:)

xLonelyDreamerx


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted/or reviewed. You guys are amazing! You have no idea how happy I am when I read your reviews! **Anyway I noticed that in the last chapter I wrote that it was chapter 5 instead of 4, well I was wrong, _this_ is chapter 5. I'm sorry for my mistake. Also I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called The Originals.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl**.

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OC and story.

* * *

><p><strong>For the love of a Queen <strong>

**Chapter 5**

In the street of the city, a man in his late twenties was walking; he had , jet-black hair, and blue eyes however his right eye was cover with an eye patch. He was wearing a wide brimmed cowboy style hat and a cigarette was hanging from his mouth. He had a muscular build and tall height.

The man look down and saw familiar dust. Dust from a Level E.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

**Knock! Knock!**

Zero heard the door being knocked as she was getting Bloody Rose. She was getting ready to leave; The Headmaster wanted her and Yuuki to buy some groceries.

"Come in."

The Chairman came in and saw his adoptive daughter dressed like a boy getting ready.

"I would like to talk with you Zero."

"…Okay."

"I'm not going to ask you were you were when you left" Cross started saying serious "because I know that you'll say it's none of my business but…" he hugged her tightly "…you're my little girl and I was _so_ worried." he finished over dramatically.

"Agh! Get off of me!" Zero tried to push him away "You creep!"

The man fell down but quickly got up and sat on the teen's bed. _Well she's certainly strong_

"Zero…" Cross took a deep breath _How am I going to say this?_

"Kaname requested me to move you to the Night Class." He said as quickly as possible.

"WHAT!" _that son of a bitch!_

"But!" He took out something that look like a bracelet "He said he'd let you stay here If I give this to Yuuki "

"What's that?" Zero knew that Kuran wouldn't just let her stay in Day Class only for Yuuki to get a present.

"It a bracelet bound by magic, if Yuuki wear this, it will make her able to stop you in case you…" _get thirsty_.

"And how exactly are you going to make Yuuki wear this?" She asked curiously. _Of course Kuran would want me to be controlled like an animal._

"I'll give it to her as an 'apology gift'." Cross said with a big smile on his face like it was the smartest idea in the world.

"'Apologize gift' for what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For not telling her you were bitten by a vampire and you're a Level D?" It came out more like a question.

"Whatever."

"Good! Have fun in town!" Zero took her jacket and left.

* * *

><p>"Ah It's been so long since I came out for a walk!" Yuuki said excitedly as she threw her hands in the air. "It's only because I am running an errand for Chairman that I was able to enjoy coming out here!" the short haired girl laughed with happiness.<p>

"After all Cross Academy restricts students from leaving school grounds." Yuuki reminded her.

Zero rolled her eyes _Yuuki is so obsessed with Cross Academy's rules. I wonder how she would react if she knew how many times I've snuck out._

"Come! Come Don't look so bored Zero!" _I wouldn't be bored if I were on my own. _"You should take this opportunity to spread you wings!" Yuuki continued.

Zero stared at her blankly and sighed "I don't have any wings I can spread."

Yuuki started dragging her from her sleeve with a small frown marked on her face. "Why are you so gloomy? Let's go, let's go!"

**Two Hours Later**

After buying many stuff they still hadn't finished. Zero grew more and more bored, she had forgotten how bossy Yuuki could be.

"Let me see what else Chairman wants up to buy." Yuuki said to Zero out loud while reading one more time the note he'd written for them. "Chairman says he wants us to do arrangements, buy cow liver, green vegetables and-"

"We should go back to the Academy before sundown." Zero interrupted her as she looked up at the sky only to see that it was getting late.

"No need to hurry, tonight the Night Class will be resting." Yuuki informed her "They won't leave the dorms." She said with a smile

Zero sighed "Sometimes you get so worry about everything, even though you are one year younger than me." Suddenly a smile came to her face. "Although looking at you right now… Well you don't seem to have changed since you were a middle school student, and you want to act like an 'older sister'?" _My god her expression is so laughable_ Zero thought amused.

_Even though she says she's a year older she stayed back a year and now we're in the same class!_ Yuuki thought furiously _And speaking about height when we first met, she was about the same height as me!_

"If you don't hurry up, I'll leave without you 'older sister'." Zero warned her already walking away.

Yuuki turned nervously back to the man who was wrapping some T-shirts she had bought and interrupted his work "Ah! Please give me this! No need to wrap!"

_Somehow when we banter about like this, it feels as though she's back to the way she was_ Yuuki though with a soft smile

_Yes. Zero is still Zero. _

"Zero you should eat something." Yuuki said as their waitress served the ice scream they had ordered. "Just take it as a repayment from me for helping carry everything." She suggested

Zero sighed and starting eating

"I hope you like it. I've come with Yori before"

Zero couldn't help but let a dark smile "You still can't come out alone. Still incapable of walking on the streets by yourself."

"I can." Yuuki said stubbornly

Zero shook her head "There's no need to put a brave front. Whenever you go to the place outside of the Academy you remember those events right?" Zero didn't give her the chance to reply.

"The world is not filled with Kaname Kuran's type of 'harmless vampires'" She stated. Zero knew that from first hand … Then again she didn't believe that Kuran really was just a 'harmless vampire'.

Yuuki shook her head denying what her adoptive sister was saying. "I'm not scared at all, that was 10 years ago."

"Huh." That was only Zero's reply

"You sure can eat a lot." Yuuki blushed furiously.

"For a long time you have known all about me." Yuuki changed the subject "…but I still don't know anything about your past, or how many siblings you have or where you went to school…"

"I had a younger brother and…" _he was taken from me_ "…he died." Zero said quietly.

"Zero-"

"And I was adopted."

"A-adopted."

"Hmm…" The silverette stated playing with her ice cream while wearing a blank look. "Akira Kiryuu and Himoro Kiryuu took me in when my parants died. My Aunt was friend with them and she trusted my life to them." It made Zero feel actually relief telling Yuuki something with honesty _well apart from Ichiru being dead. _She knew very well that Yuuki was too sensitive to tell those things to anyone else.

Yuuki was shocked at what the older girl had admitted to her. She didn't actually expect that Zero would tell her anything. "Zero…" She wanted to comfort her, to tell her that she was here for her, to-

"Sorry to interrupt, may I know if you are a Cross Academy's student?" A blond haired waitress interrupted.

"I'm right?" The waitress asked excitedly "No wonder you seem different from other people! As expected, from the Cross Academy special." She kept chatting "Do you know Aido from the Night Class? He loves to eat sweet things, sometimes he'd come here and haha, please help me, tell him that he would be welcome here again " The girl blushed and giggled at the two students.

Zero stood up angrily "I'll go out."

"Yes, wait for me outside."

When she stepped outside she didn't wait, instead she kept walking. _I know my appearance must have made her think I'm from the Night Class but… I _am_ a vampire, so why am I angry?_

_Because you're not like them_ A small voice told her in her head

Zero shook her head, maybe she thought about it too much. _It's too dark_ Zero sighed_ I must find Yuuki._

Zero wished she had found Yuuki waiting for her outside from the shop with an angry look on her face. But Yuuki being Yuuki just _had_ to get in trouble.

When she found Yuuki a Level E was baring his fangs. Yuuki was holding her weapon _'Artemis'_ against him but didn't attack him- in fact she didn't do anything!_ Why the hell doesn't she doing anything_ Zero thought angrily.

Zero knew very well that being hesitant with a vampire- especially a Level E could actually cost your life. Yagari had taught her that. She quickly grabbed Artemis and attacked the Level E.

"Zero!" And then there was nothing but its dust. _She doesn't seem happy with me._

"Something is not right." Zero looked around, trying carefully to spot the vampires.

Out of nowhere another Level E attacked them but before she was able to fight back, the Level E was torn apart by two awfully familiar vampires.

"It's done. You don't need me at all." The blue eyed vampire also known as Shiki said bored.

"Night Class Takuma Ichijou Senpai and Shiki Senri Sempai in this sort of place. Why would you come 'outside' to do this sort of thing?"

"Yuuki, please go back quickly and treat your wound or it'll excite our senses. Our noses are incredibly sensitive, you know." The blond vampire said playfully but Zero could sense the seriousness behind his words.

"He's right." Zero agreed surprising all of them. "Let's go Yuuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy-Night<strong>

After dinner Zero and Yuuki were walking to the Moon Dorms when she heard a sound. She pulled out the Bloody Rose but Yuuki stopped her. "Wait, Zero! You shouldn't be accompanying me to the Night section with attack in mind! I'm really grateful for your concern, but I'll be alright by myself. You should go back, Zero." Unfortunately to Zero's luck not only Yuuki didn't seem to be able to stop talking but they were also _invited_ to the Moon Dorms.

"_**Why we took care of that vampire? If you want to know, come to the back of Moon Dorm at night. Don't you want to know the details?" The green eyed vampire asked.**_

"Here to welcome us?" Zero asked sarcastically Aido while ponting Bloody Rose to his head.

"That's right Ichijou asked me to, or I wouldn't have come."

"Don't always be cold with my kind, go back to being 'prefect'." Akatsuki appeared from behind and Zero took the gun away from them.

She could here the vampires asking and wondering about them.

"Are they here yet?" "To do what?" "The real troublesome people have yet to come."

Both prefects followed the vampires leading them to what it seemed like a small gathering or a party? "Over here."

Akatsuki turned to Ichijou "Hey Ichijou, I bought two people here."

Ichijou turned towards the two prefect with a glowing smile. "You came, Yuuki and Kiryuu-san. Tonight is my birthday party…" _So it is a birthday party._ Zero thought "…Isn't fun?"

"It adorable." The huntress told him as calm as she could manage.

"Well may I know how old you are?" _Really Yuuki?_

"How old in terms of human years? Or vampire years? I'm 17 already, I'm almost an adult now so for a present I'll accept Yuuki's kiss."

"Oh, I didn't come here to play!" Yuuki yell feeling embarrassed "I'm here as a prefect to ask about what happened earlier!"

_Go Yuuki!_ Zero actually cheered inside

"….I still cannot pretend nothing has happened, leaving school grounds is against school rules… and about that vampire."

_And you just lost me Yuuki_

"It's alright, ask away. Everyone here knows about this."

"Does that mean that dangerous vampires roaming the streets are uncommon?" Yuuki asked naively. "Also, Ichijou Senpai specifically went there to kill him, right? What exactly was that vampire?"

"That was an 'ex-human." Hanabusa answered for him "Very lowly."

_I don't like where this is going_ Zero thought suspiciously.

"In vampire society, those at the top are called 'Purebloods', and a gathering of vampires are called 'nobles. Even though everyone from Night Class are of the 'Nobles' class and above" He continued

Zero could feel her heart beating faster _what the hell are they getting to?_

"To put it like a pyramid, 'ex-human' vampires are even more lowly than the normal vampires. Truth is they were not dealt thoroughly. That vampire I killed belongs to 'E Class'. Something that does not even have a place in the pyramid."_ they are an outcast _Zero completed in her head.

"E Class?" Yuuki asked confused.

Aido sighed, he couldn't understand what his leader saw in this human girl. She wasn't even smart. "To put it more correctly it's the _End Class _speaking of this Kiryuuu, you should know about this too."

Zero glared at him, finally understanding where this conversation was going.

"As a member of a vampire hunter family." He added "Ex-human vampires would eventually sink to the Level of_ E Class… _Yuuki their will would slowly erode, until they reach the 'End', their 'limit' or 'shattering'."

"They will have an uncontrollable craving for blood, recklessly attacking humans because of this ex-human vampires have to be managed by nobles and above." Ichijou explained to the young girl. "Sometimes an ex-human vampire gone mad would escape from the nobles' control, and charge into human society."

"There are always exception, of course." Zero for the first time spoke tonight. Everyone's attention turned on her. Not that she was surprised. She knew very well that the conversation was happening just for her.

"You remember when I told you about Anna, right Yuuki?" Zero turned her gaze to Ichijou and Aido. "She spent her last human moment in hell, and when death came…" She shook her head "…she didn't fear it. Years later she found the strength to control herself and climb that little pyramid of yours and she successfully became a Level C. So that's prove that when you want something , you can have it. You just have to want it bad enough." She finished coolly.

Of course not everything was true for example Anna drank her blood to become a Level C, but that was a detail that wasn't needed to be known.

There was only silence for the next minute which was broken by the Pureblood who appeared out of nowhere.

"Interesting story Kiryuu. However Ichijou and Shiki went to hunt him down at my order."

_Of course Kuran sent them. Did I expect anything less?_

All the vampires started to whisper about how Kaname-sama had actually appeared here and how a rare sight this was.

Kuran questioned Yuuki, why she hadn't reported about what had happened and she said she would like to confirm this by herself while Zero just rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but being irritated. Being around the Night Class was one thing but being at the same place with the Pureblood and talking like they were buddies was completely different.

The Pureblood sat on a long velvet couch and patted his right side, inviting Yuuki to sit with him. "Yuuki, come sit beside me."

Yuuki turned her head and looked at Zero. Seeing the look on her face she shook her head nervously. "No, thanks."

"Yuuki." He sight and forcefully pulled her beside him. "The safest place is beside me. That Yuuki would encounter that at the 'hunting' scene, I would never have expected it…" He said softly feeling slightly guilty for poor Yuuki having to go through that.

"However…" He continued, giving his attention to the hunter. "… you're also at fault for wandering around at that sort of place. Yuuk,i you were-

"Actually it wasn't my fault." Zero spoke up feeling furious inside but tying to control her anger. She could feel the glares she was getting for interrupting a Pureblood but she didn't care. "I wanted to get some fresh air and Yuuki foolishly tried to find me. She should have stayed where she was and wait for me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I shouldn't have believed her when she said she wasn't afraid of vampires anymore. Right?" She looked at Kuran and he narrowed his eyes at her.

The Pureblood chose to ignore the boy. Although If it wasn't for Yuuki, he would kill the Level D. Speaking of Yuuki. "You were injured by that vampire right? It must be painful."

_No _thought Zero _it's because she was careless_

"Nowadays, vampires from the noble class and above have taken on the duty of managing those vampires.

Zero could see Yuuki's face had softened and she wanted nothing more than slap the girl. Didn't she realize that Level Es were created by Purebloods and the nobles hunt them only to please the Purebloods?

"Sometimes we might even need to 'take care' of them." He carefully touched her hand.

"Hunting vampires is a hunter's responsibility." Zero sated. The huntress knew that one day once she tells the truth, they might hate her. But she had lived as a hunter, trained as a hunter and she wouldn't let a mere Pureblood insult them. Making them seem like they were doing anything to 'take care' demons like him.

Kaname raise one eyebrow and slyly asked the teen "Then why did you not kill him that time?"

"You pets didn't let me" She spat.

"Is that so? Yuuki let me erase the pain of you wound" Kaname kissed Yuuki's hand never taking his eyes off.

"Senpai!" Yuuki tried to pull back but Kaname wasn't letting her.

_Control freak! Calm yourself Zero. What's Chairman always telling you? Keep your temper in check. _

"What's wrong Yuuki?" He whispered to her "Is it Kiryuu-san, do you pity him?"

_To hell with it!_

Zero pulled out her 'bloody rose' meanwhile Kuran's bodyguard or whatever the hell she was went to attack her.

"Seiren" Kaname told her calmly "It's okay. The one who spoke carelessly was me" He reassured her.

A little farther away Ichiju and Aido were watching at the scene.

"He dared point a gun at Kanama Senpai! Kiryuu that bastard… cutting him to pieces won't even satisfy me." The blond said furiously at the Vice President

"Forget it Aido, you can't really do anything."

He sighed "I'll try my best to bear it. During this time at the school I won't go against Chairman Cross' peace treaty. It's only because of Kaname sama's presence, that we have gathered here at Cross Academy."

Yuuki let a gasp as she heard this. "Kaname Senpai is a 'pureblood'?" _the same as the vampire who attacked Zero's family?_

"You look like it's the first time you've heard of it. Scared?

"Now a little."

"You should be." Yukki looked at Zero with wide eyes.

**Clap! Clap!**

Zero turned around and saw Ichijou clapping, gaining everyone's attention."Everyone is gathered here tonight to celebrate my birthday. We must enjoy ourselves properly." He said cheerful. "No matter if it's Yuuki or Kiryuu-san. They're still my honored guests.

**In the Chairman's Office**

"Such a serious expression…" The black haired hunter commented "Is she going through a rebellious phase?" He questioned as he watched the same photo Zero had in her room.

"Zero isn't this sort of kid. If you want you can keep it." the Chairman said with his usual happy smile as he was looking more photographs he had taken.

"Are you referring to Zero?"

"No, I'm referring to the photo."

"The girl beside her is my Yuuki.." Cross said proudly "That was Zero's first Day of school. She finally relented after Yuuki's pestering."

The hunter looked at him shocked "What? First day? She stayed back a year?

"Don't worry, even with that, her results are still good." Chairman tried to reassure him nervously sensing his friend's anger.

"I understand her reluctance to attend senior class. There are the Night Class people in senior section, it would be hard to avoid meeting that Pureblood."

"I've asked Zero to take up the task of keeping Night Class' troublemakers in check."

"What's with you peace treaty? Do you not trust them?" He asked quite doubtful. The man knew that Cross wouldn't just give up his dreams.

"I trust them." The Headmaster answered immediately "But, no doubt those children are full of vigour."

"Letting her stay here with you was wrong."

Cross looked at his friend confused "What are you saying? I haven't seen you for 4 years. I'm surprised you're actually alive talking to me here."

The black haired man looked down for a moment before admitted "Today, there was an Level E roaming the streets."

"Oh really? Have you done you work?"

"Don't play dumb." He said seriously "He was quickly turned to ashes. This was the doing of your Night Class' students."

Cross laughed "You're wrong, our school state that Night Class students are not allowed outside. It must be somebody else. Somebody who saves people on the streets! A knight! Secretly shadowing people." He said dreamily.

"Don't joke. They're only using the excuse of 'volunteer work' to enjoy themselves." The blue eye man scoffed "The only one that should be hunting vampire are us, Vampire Hunters."

"I'll just forbid them to kill! But, what are you doing here?" Cross asked already knowing the answer "You're here for Zero aren't you?"

"How long have you known Cross?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as innocently as he could.

"That she's a vampire Cross! That's what I mean!" The hunter shouted at him

"Of course Zero is a vampire. She was bitten remember?" Chairman tried to come up with an excuse.

"No, I mean she _is_ a _vampire_!" _There's no doubt about it._

"Yag-"

"I don't know what exactly is going on here but I'm sure as hell going to get some answers from her" He said determined and got out of the office.

Kaien Cross shook his head sadly; he hoped Yagari wouldn't do anything drastic.

**With The Night Class**

Back with the Night Class Zero was bored out of her mind _This must be one of the worst parties I've been invited to_. Even Dean's party was better. And Dean only had music, alcohol, and seven Russian girls. Not exactly the best party for Zero and Anna but this? This was horrible in so many different ways.

"Kaname Senpai, we're leaving." _Finally!_

Although Zero wanted to leave she couldn't let Yuuki behind and that's why she actually felt happy fo a moment. But then good things don't last long.

"Such a big cake." Shiki remarked "Are you sure you can eat it alone?"

"Would you like to try it?" Ichijou smiled, he didn't have any problem with sharing. "After all this was made by everybody's effort."

"Let me have your hand Ichijou."

"Oh! I cut myself." The green eyes vampire looked at his bleeding thumb.

"I'm sorry." Shiki apologized but you couldn't tell if he meant it since he was wearing his usual bored expression. As he licked Ichijou's blood he murmured "You did it on purpose, right?"

Zero had to admit Shiki could be really smart when he wanted to. At the smell of blood she quickly left. Because she had drunk Yuuki's blood once, it didn't meant that she wasn't thirsty anymore. But she had promised to herself that she would try her best to control it. After all, you can have everything, you just have to wanted it bad enough.

As she was walking away, she heard her adoptive sister's voice "Zero!"

"Yuuki just leave me alo–Aaaahh." She screamed in pain

"Zero!" Yuuki quickly went to her side "What's wrong?"

"My-my head!" She clenched her head "I-it's burning!" Zero's eyes widened as more pain hit her.

**Elsewhere**

"Are you done yet?!" The Pureblood asked – well mostly demanded.

"Give it a minute!" The old witch answered, still having her eyes close, focusing on the spell.

"Patience is virtue although I have to ask, how did you get her blood?" the butler asked curiously.

"Oh Sebastian…" Kol smirked "Alcohol can actually do miracles. Especially when it's working in your advance.

The man frowned a little. "You're sure about this master?" He questioned him, he couldn't help but worry about his master's health.

"I'll be fine Sebastian. I'm a Pureblood after all. Plus it's her fault she doesn't give into her needs." His eyes darkened "If she won't take care of herself then I will."

**With Yuuki and Zero **

"Zero. Do you need blood?" Yuuki had promised to herself that she'd be Zero's guardian and right now she couldn't stand seeing her in pain. Yuuki knew, she was selfish; she wanted Zero to be happy so she could be happy.

"Oh my God! It hurts!"

"Zero!" _I must do something! _Yuuki thought panicky.

An idea came up to her mind. She quickly grabbed Zero's arms and threw both of them in the pool that was near them. She watched as Zero's face relaxed and they both quickly went to the surface. Zero's words came to her head.

"_**You'll never be safe with me Yuuki?" Zero finally let go of Yuuki's wrists.**_

Yuuki snapped out from her thoughts and asked Zero if she was okay.

"Yeah." She answered feeling relief. She couldn't understand where the pain had come from though. Maybe it was because she was thirsty?

Speaking of thirst…

…she wasn't thirsty anymore.

What the hell was wrong with her? Was it hormones or something?

**Bang**!

Before she was able to continue her thoughts a gunshot was heard and she felt her shoulder go numb.

"Stop right there vampire!" He commanded her.

Zero touched her shoulder and frozed as she saw him "Sensei?"

Yagari ignored her and the young girl's shocked look. "Or should I use this gun on you_ 'your highness'_?"

* * *

><p>"The spell is done." The witch informed him.<p>

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think of chapter 5? It was actually easy to write Zero's headache because at the same time I had a huge headache as well xD Tell me your opinions and please review :)

**_xLonelyDreamex_**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted/or reviewed. You guys are amazing! You have no idea how happy I am when I read your reviews!** I'm sorry that this chapter is short but tomorrow I'm getting my marks for my first semester and I'm extremely anxious. Also I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called The Originals.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl**.

**Rated:** M.

**Note:** Zero will be also mentioned as Hope in some flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

* * *

><p><strong>For the love of a Queen<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Vampire; ****a creature who preys ruthlessly upon others; a predator.**

"_Do you think I did well?"_

"_Well, you sure were better than me." Ichiru said somewhat bitterly to Hope – or rather Zero._

_Ichiru could see that Hope was better than him. She was quick and smart. He didn't need to be a genius to see that Master Yagari was impressed by her._

_It had been one year since the mysterious woman had dropped Hope here. _

_Hope; a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope._

_Ichiru was the only one who calls her by her real name. She didn't seem to mind it. And he was happy about it._

"_I'm not even a hunter Ichiru." She reminded him._

_The young boy frowned at his sister. It was true after her aunt or as he prefers to call 'the mysterious woman' left her here, Ichiru was told that the girl was under his parents' protection and she was going to pretend to be his brother._

_He was okay with this. Master Yagari however was rather- suspicious. But after today's training his sensei seems to have mixed emotions._

_Ichiru shook his head. "He likes you."_

"_Are you kidding me!? He hates me!" Hope protested _

"_No, he doesn't. And even if he did, I'm sure he'll train you since you're so good!" Ichiru snapped at her and went to his-their room._

* * *

><p>"<em>Today Ichiru sneaked Zero to our training." That was the first thing Yagari said to Akira and Himoro Kiryuu as soon as he sat down.<em>

_Akira couldn't help but smile a little. Of course Ichiru would take the vampire-girl with him. Having Zero living with them was like a fresh breath of air. Akira was more relaxed, Himoro less stressed and Ichiru beyond happy._

_Maybe that was what he needed. Akira thought for a brief moment. Someone to keep him company._

_Ichiru was born sick and his parents knew very well that he couldn't become a hunter. However he was still trained by Yagari for his protection._

"_I'm sorry Toga." Himoro apologized. "I'll make sure to give them a good punishment."_

"_Actually, I wanted to talk with you about something else." _

_Akira raised one eyebrow "About what?"_

_Toga took a deep breath "About the possibility of Zero becoming a hunter."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ichiru can I come in?" Hope asked, waiting outside of Ichiru and hers room.<em>

_When Ichiru didn't answer, she went inside and saw him resting on his bed with his head under a pillow._

"_Ichiru, I don't get it. Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No." He sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."_

"_Are you gonna stay in there forever?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Move over." She went to lie next to him. "I'm officially worried. What's going on?"_

"_I'm tired of thinking… of trying… Can you take my mind off of my problems?"_

_Hope sighed "Just remember you asked for it."_

_Hope closed the window and grabbed one of Ichiru's pillows. She ripped it and empties it of the feathers._

"_Hey!" He protested _

"_Be patient." she insisted_

"_Okay." Hope had told him that she has many secret and she would eventually share them with him. If this was one of the rare moment then he really should keep his moth shut._

" _I need to swear you to secrecy."_

" _It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff."_

" _Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this."_

_He hesitate a little before saying " Okay, I swear."_

"_There's no windows open, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_There's no fan. No air conditioning."_

"_None. What are you doing?" Ichiru asked as he saw her move her hands_

" _Sheila has showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?"_

"_Sheila as you aunt's friend?"_

"…"

"_Hope what's going on?"_

_Hope levitated feather in front of Ichiru. Then she levitated several more. _

_While Ichiru watched on with shock and amazement._

" _It's true Ichiru." She finally confessed him. "Everything. The stories I've been telling you. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."_

"_I believe you." He whispered, still in awe._

* * *

><p>"<em>Toga, what are you saying?" Himoro asked totally confused.<em>

_Toga sighed as he tried to explain himself. "She's good. I swear If I didn't know, I would believe she was your child. Are you sure she's not coming from a hunters' family."_

"_Yes we are sure." Akira didn't know what to think. The only reason she accepted the child from Mihoko was because she and husband owned a lot to the woman. _

_During the year that passé Zero had grown on them. And not drinking or asking for blood made it easier for the hunters to care for her._

"_But by whom will she be trained?" Akira looked at her husband with wide eyes. Was he really considering this? What was her husband thinking? If a hunter was going to train Zero, no matter how careful she was, he would figure out the truth and Akira was sure. The Hunter Association wouldn't hesitate to kill her._

_Toga knew Ichiru was too weak to become a hunter but Zero had potentials. "She can learn from no other than me."_

* * *

><p><em>Back to ZeroHope and Ichiru in their bedroom._

" _It's weird huh? After all this times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Hope asked with insecurity._

_Ichiru looked at her in disbelief "No of course not, Hope. I just ...don't understand though. If both your aunt and Sheila told you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?"_

_Hope smiled. If this secret shocked him then wait till he finds the rest. "You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you."_

_Ichiru from the first time today; smiled. Feeling warmth in his chest._

"_And one day I'll tell you everything."_

_Ichiru nodded. She was his best friend, so of course he'd wait till she's ready to open up to him. "Each day, at time."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure about this Toga?" Himoro asked for a last time. "Zero can be little… difficult at times."<em>

_Yagari knew that. The girl was passionate and she certainly had fire. Yes, Zero was the perfect student for him. She could handle him and he could handle her._

"_She can learn from no other than me."_

* * *

><p>"What happened to Zero?" That was the first thing Yuuki Cross said as she stopped the man who shot Zero last night. Chairman had said that she was alright but Yuuki didn't believe him. "What did you do to him?"<p>

Yagari looked at the young girl "We isolated _her_, of course."

_He knows?_ "Isolated her? Why?"

"This way I can make sure there are no other victims." He lied.

"What's going on? I want to see her. I want to know if she's okay."

"Let go of me! I don't have free time to chat. Your idiot Headmaster keeps making my life more miserable." He sighed "He asked me to teach the Night Class. What a joke"

"Wait a second! What do you mean teac-"

Yagari interrupted her before she could finish "Go do your job."

With that Yagari opened the door and got in class. "I'm Toga Yagari, Your substitute teacher. Before we start; hello vampires."

Some vampires gasped "The number one vampire hunter that appeared in the new had the same name, Yagari." Rima commented.

"So, this is the man responsible for last night's gunshot." Aido added.

"Relax everyone." Yagari said coolly. "I've gotten a teaching license, I'm now a qualified educator."

"Maybe you're here to spy the Night Class. Or to kill one of us Yagari sensei." Kaname suggested.

Yagari smirked darkly towards the Pureblood "All in all Kaname Kuran. I'm sorry but I still have a clean sheet. But if you fall asleep in class I'll probably add to that record."

"How dare you say that to Kaname-sama." Ruka shouted furiously.

"Ruka relax." Akatsuki tried to calm her down.

Kaname closed the book he was reading. "I will try to be careful, teacher."

_Hmmm_

"Well, let's start with history. I'm sure you've heard of 'the vampires of the night' _"The Nightwalkers"_."

"And here I thought a talented vampire hunter like you would know better than believing in fairy tales." The Pureblood said and Yagari could hear the mock behind his words.

"Of course I don't." He lied "But I want to see what knowledge you have for them."

"They can be burned by the sun." A girl stated.

"That's correct. It's said that _'Nightwalkers'_ were first seen two thousand years ago. Their name _'Nightwalkers'_ is because they cannot walk in the sun and they could be free in the night. _'Nightwalkers', 'Demons of the night'_… Through centuries they were given many different names. It was said than nothing could kill them- nothing but a stake made by wood or having their heart ripped out." Yagari turn to the board and wrote c-r-e-a-t-i-o-n.

"Nobody really knows from where they came from. However humans who had consumed vampire blood and died with it in their system would rise undead. The nature of the human's death was irrelevant; however the body must had been intact and able to function. Furthermore, the physiological trauma must be sufficient enough for the recipient to actually pass out, since the vampire blood in their system will only heal any non-fatal wounds or injuries that the victim sustained prior to dying. Upon mortal death, the undead body would awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person should consume an exceptional amount of human blood, at least a sips worth, or else they would die. Nightwalkers could only feed on human blood to complete the process. Until a Nightwalker completes their transition, they would be insusceptible to the standard weaknesses of their species"

Yagari stopped talking and pulled out a different book. "Since you don't like talking about _legends_, we may as well go to Physic."

Some vampires protested, preferring hearing stories over Physic but he ignored them. He shouldn't tell them anything. _It's better this way._ The sooner he finish teaching these bloodsucker, the better.

After all, his _student_ was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry sensei. Because of me, you almost got hurt." Hope looked at the young man who was lying on the grass sadly. What was she thinking? She would never be a hunter. "You told me to run but I didn't because I wanted to help you. I thought I could help you."<em>

"_Come on little girl, I didn't took you with me in that mission to see this expression." He patted her hair._

_Hope looked at the hunter. The man she had come to respect. She wanted to tell him. Tell him everything like she did with Ichiru but…_

…_would he accept her like Ichiru had? Or would he be like other hunters she had met and call her a monster, an abomination?_

"_Sensei, why do hunters hunt vampires?"_

_Yagari looked at the young girl and sighed. "It's because they are evil creatures who can't defy their natural instincts. Therefore we must haunt them down. Live only for this. Do you understand Zero?"_

_Hope looked up her sensei and knew she could never tell him. "Of course. Vampires can only be our enemy."_

* * *

><p>The room was dark, tense, and silent. Toga Yagari was looking the still form of his student, sitting against the wall. Was this really the girl he had trained these years?<p>

Tense as if expecting something, Toga spitted out a question. "How is your shoulder?"

"Its fine." and it was. When Zero woke up she felt fine. Okay. Too okay. She didn't have a headache anymore, and she wasn't even thirsty.

When Yagari shot her, Chairman came to her rescue. Yagari took her to her room and Chairman did the same to Yuuki.

Zero has been waiting for Yagari thinking of what to tell him. But looking at him now…

She didn't know what to say.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"To kill me?" One thing she knew was that Yagari wasn't the type to give mercy to a vampire.

**Bang!**

The familiar sound of the gun was heard in the once silent room.

"I'll do that later." You can try. "But first did you know?"

"Know what?" She asked confuse.

"That Shizuka was coming. Were you planning it?!" He yelled furiously.

Zero knew very well that her master loved the Kiryuus and deeply respected them. But she couldn't help but feel hurt that he would think of her like that.

**Bang!**

He shot her again."Were you?!"

Zero tried hard to keep her 'vampire-face' but she couldn't keep her anger any longer.

"How dare you…" She glared at him. "You… you _fool_! I **loved** them. I still do!"

**Bang!**

"Stop it!" She finally yelled, not able to handle the pain anymore. She got up and grbbed his gun. "I won't let you hurt me anymore."

Yagari looked at her surprised for a second for her outburst."How… _Why_?." He took a deep breath "Did they know that you were a vampire?"

"Yes."

"…"

"My Aunt had helped with something in the past and they owned her that why they took me in. But I never drank blood during my years with them. I guess that how they grew to love me."

"Right." He nodded that did sound like something Akira and Himoro would do. "Your aunt; the _Nightwalker_."

"How much do you know?" _maybe I could erase his memory? No! Honest, be honest._

Yagari narrowed his eye at his student "I know enough." and he did. He knew who her parents were, her past, what she was. However the only thing he didn't know was from whom she was running from. "Zero the real reason I'm here is to tell you that _she _is alive."

"I know that."

"What? What do you mean 'I know that?'"

"You know that Ichiru was my best friend and I always loved him as a brother." She smiled a little. "You didn't really think I would let him become a toy to a Pureblood right?"

"But-"

"I've been tracking them down for years. I don't know where they are but I know he's alive. That's enough for me. For now. "She interrupted him.

"Do you hate me?" Zero suddenly asked.

Yagari didn't answer for a few couple of minutes and her anxiousness was killing her.

_No._ "I don't particularly like you, at the moment."

Zero nodded. She could understand his reason. "I'm still a hunter, Master."

Yagari didn't answer but simple watched her. She bleeding a lot because of his bullets but she wasn't crying like any other girl would. Maybe she was still the fierce little girl who challenged him every time he would train her. _Maybe…_

"I'll prove it you." She told her sensei as she saw him leaving the room.

"I'll be waiting."Yagari looked behind him, before closing the door.

_Maybe Zero was still Zero._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki's POV<strong>

Yuuki ran to Zero's room after she saw the man leaving.

After two knocks Zero opened the door. "Everything is okay, you should go back."

"Wait Zero." She grabbed her shirt and her eyes widened. The shirt that her sister was wearing was painted with blood. Her blood. _That man… He did this…_

"Why did you stay in your room Zero? Just because he told you so?"

Zero sighed "Come in Yuuki."

Yuuki sat on Zero bed and watched her sister as she took a deep breath.

"That person was a teacher to me and my brother. My adoptive parents were hardly home and sometime he would come and look after us. Although I wasn't born a hunter he saw that I had potentials and decided to train me along with my brother." Zero started.

"One day he took me in one of his missions, we had to stay away from home for four days because he was tracking down some vampires. On the last day we met a vampire. She was a nurse, a very beautiful lady. But in reality she was actually an ex-human vampire who was kept as slave... We helped her escape and she so happy to finally have her freedom back. However one day, she turned into a savage vampire right in front of our eyes…. Sensei almost died while protecting me, all because I didn't listen; because I thought I could help him." she snorted "The price of naivety."

"No! You want to give up everything." She accused Zero "I won't let you."

She grabbed Zero's hand and pulled her to the bathroom "Yuuki?"

"Nobody will find us here." She said as she closed the door. "Zero, I won't let you give up."

Yuuki took of her jacket, pushed her short hair away, and let her neck exposed "Drink."

* * *

><p><strong>Night Class<strong>

"Next class is about to begin, aren't you coming?" Ichijo asked his friend who was reading a book.

"I'm not interested in that old man's class."

"Hey, where did Yuuki go?" He asked again feeling curious. "She was worried about something…"

Kaname didn't answer for a while. "Kaname?"

"Yuuki." He suddenly said and you could hear the softness in his voice. "she is very kind hearted."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Zero and Yuuki<strong>

**Yuuki's POV**

"I've finally thought of the only thing I can do." she explained to her sister's shocked face.

"What are you saying?"

"This is the only solution. Drink my blood, to stop your thirst, even if it's only temporary." Little did Yuuki know that Zero wasn't thirsty anymore…

"Oh Yuuki." Zero shook her head and grabbed her pushing her against the wall.

She didn't make a sound when Zero came close to her neck, or when she opened her moth ready to bite her.

_I'm scared_ she heard a small voice in her head _I'm scared. That vampire is going to eat me._

"So brave and stupid." Her eyes widened as she heard Zero whispering to her ear instead of biting.

Zero pulled back "I'm fine Yuuki."

Yuuki stubbornly shook her head. "No! You're not! I know you're thirsty Zero, you don't need to hide it from me."

Zero crossed her arms "And how exactly do you know if I'm thirsty?"

Yuuki frowned "Last night your head was-"

"Hurting. Yes, but that doesn't mean I was thirsty Yuuki. I just had a very bad headache."

Yuuki eyed her carefully "Really?"

"Really." She reassured her. "Now leave and stop trying to play hero."

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's POV<strong>

Zero had just finished patrolling with Yuuki when she went to her room.

As she took her jacket off she saw a small box on her bed. _Again._

_And here I thought he had leave me alone._

She sighed as she opened her 'present'. There was a bracelet with small diamonds and Zero suspected they were actually real diamond.

Curious to see what he had written again, she pulled out the card and read it.

It was worn by a princess. _Almost as beautiful as you.-K_

_Seriously! Doesn't he have a life or something?_

_Or…_

…_maybe his hobby is to giving presents to girls?_

_Unlikely._

Zero was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard a knock. Who would it be at this time?

Opening the door Zero saw the last person she expected.

Hell! It was more likely Kuran to come in her room, asking her for love advice than having _him_ here,right in front of her.

"Hello gorgeous." He greeted with his familiar bad boy smirk.

"Dean."

* * *

><p>AN: And again. Sorry for the small chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.

**_xLonelyDreamerx_**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted/or reviewed. You guys are amazing! **I didn't update earlier because I wanted to make this Chapter much bigger (since the last one was small). **This is** **by far the biggest Chapter** I've written in this story, so mistakes are to be expected because I didn't have enough time to check it as much I should have. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called The Originals.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl**.

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OC and story.

* * *

><p><strong>For the love of a Queen<strong>

"It was a comet. The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. _The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning._" -Lucas Scott

**Chapter 7**

_3 years ago-New Orleans, Anna-15 Zero -14_

"_I feel like I haven't seen you forever." Anna said with a soft smile on her pale face as she was sitting on Zero's bed._

_Zero smiled "You're overreacting Anna."_

"_I'm not!" she yelled childishly._

_Zero shook her head but nevertheless smiled she had missed Anna more than anything._

_Suddenly someone knocked the door._

"_Oh no!" Anna complained_

"_Shush! Come in!"_

"_Lady Zero your presence is required." A woman in her middle twenties told her. Eliza Carters was a woman, Zero's mother had hired to look after the house and Zero of course kept her._

"_Of course; thank you Eliza." Zero walked down the stairs only to see Jonathan Gold. The man was determined to become Zero's advisor but everyone who knows Zero knew that it was pointless. Zero was a stubborn girl and would not let anyone act like the boss of her._

"_Let's go my office, shall we?" without giving him much of choice, she walked ahead of him._

"_So what did you want to talk about?"_

"_It's about that girl." Jonathan said with a serious tone._

_Zero frowned a little "You mean Anna."_

"_Yes, Anna. You do realize my Lady that socializing with her might give you bad reputation. I believe you should cut your connections with her and might as well send her in a good orphanage."_

_**Gasp!**_

"_Anna?" Zero's widened in shock as she saw her friend on the door ready to cry._

_The young girl looked at the man with a disguised face "Look there you worthless little idiot. You will never ever become my advisor or anything else. And say this to everyone; if anyone messes up with Anna he messes up with me! Okay?"_

_Jonathan quickly got up and nervously said "Crystal." _

"_Now leave!" She ordered and he obeyed; after all the princess was known for her fire._

* * *

><p>"<em>Eliza? Where's Anna?" Eliza heard the young girl asking her. She gave her a soft smile and told her that Anna had run off.<em>

_Zero sighed "I messed up didn't I?"_

_Eliza put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be hard on yourself my Lady. Go to sleep and give her some time. I'm sure she'll return."_

_Zero hesitated for a moment but eventually she gave up. Maybe Eliza is right. Maybe Anna does need time and when she comes we'll solve this whole misunderstanding._

* * *

><p><em>Zero growled a little as sunlight hit her face.<em>

"_Good morning, my Lady." Eliza greeted her as she opened the curtains. _

_Zero pulled her head under a pillow and murmured "Morning."_

_Eliza quickly went to the kitchen and brought the young princess's breakfast on her bed._

"_Did Anna came?" She asked as she ate._

_The woman's face twisted with worry "I'm afraid not." _

_Zero's eyes widened at the news she heard "What? Oh my God. I must go find her, what if something happened to her?"_

"_Maybe you should go at night, my Lady."_

_Zero closed her eyes for a moment and took deep breath "You're right."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Nightfall<strong>_

_By nightfall Zero had already gone to search Anna. _

_The first place she went was to Anna's old house. Anna would always go there when she was upset but unfortunately she wasn't there. _

_After searching in the streets for hours she finally found some blood in a parking lot._

_Quickly, not wanting to waste time, she pulled out of her bag map and touched the blood with her fingers. As she started whispering some words while touching the map with her bloody fingers, the blood slowly started going to many different places of the map until it finally stopped. The tracking spell was done._

_She had found Anna._

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on man, why would you bring a child here?" Dean questioned his capturer upon seeing the girl inside a cage similar to his.<em>

_He didn't know how long he has been there. Maybe it was weeks or maybe it was months, he had lost the count. _

_Connor Vagh was a vampire hunter, a very __**experienced**__ vampire hunter._

_The bastard had caught him along with his girlfriend while he was feeding and had yet to let him go. Although Dean didn't suspect he would be out anytime soon._

"_Shut up!" The hunter snapped at the bloodsucker. The young vampire was the only way to get the princess's attention, and once he kill the princess he'll create a new place where only vampire hunters rules._

_Anna woke up only to find herself inside a cage. She was in warehouse she could tell. She had a bullet on her leg and she tried to take it out. After she succeeded, she tried to unlock the cage in vain. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her; he had blond hair with honey brown eyes but she could see the cruelty behind them._

"_W-what do you want from me?" this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to get captured; she was just feeling so lost when she heard stupid John telling Zero all those things. All she wanted right now was to go home, to Zero._

"_I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I go lots of wooden bullets and many other toys" the hunter commented and Anna showed her vampire face. She tried to attack him but he shot her again, making Anna scream in pain._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Zero had caught and tied one hunter against a tree, and was trying to get some information out of him which wasn't easy. All he had told her was that he was orphaned and was found by a man named Connor and a woman named Gabby few months ago. They had told him they were hunters like his parents were and wanted to train him. He knew that the couple was up to something but he didn't know what<em>

"_Look I swear I don't know anything else. I promise!" the boy begged in desperation._

_Zero sighed "I'm not a sadist, hunter I just want my friend back. Plus, I'm trying to create peace in this town why would you and your… friend want to ruin it?"_

_The boy took deep breaths and lower his gaze "Connor said that it was our job as hunters but I can't deny and say that I wasn't impressed when I saw all these people getting along…"_

_Zero knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands "And you can be one of 'these people' Ben. You can have it all. The only thing you need to do is to help me get Anna and I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even Connor." she tried to persuade him. _

_The boy-Ben was young probable 16. He didn't deserve to be dragged in situations like this. Zero was going to talk to Ben more when her phone started ringing. She picked up as she saw that in the id was Anna. "Anna are you okay?"_

"_That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?" A woman answered_

"_Who is this?" Zero asked her worried about her friend._

"_Do you really need to ask? Where's Ben?" Gabby asked_

"_Gabriella? As in Connor's girlfriend? Where's Anna?"_

"_You made a mistake Zero. I'm going to give a chance to fix it." Gabby said with a menacing voice. _

"_Where is she?" Zero asked angrily _

"_Right here. Want a proof?" Gabby taunted her and she went into the basement to join Anna, Connor and Dean. "She needs proof." Gabby said and Connor shot Anna and she screamed in pain._

"_What's happening?" Ben asked puzzled_

_Zero gritted her teeth "Hurt her and you're dead."_

"_I hurt her again, and she's dead. Bring Ben to me. In the end of the forest you'll see a warehouse. You have 20 minutes until she dies." Gabby said with the same tone and hanged up the phone._

* * *

><p><em>In the woods, Anna was still in the cage Connor had put her and she was crying because of the torture the hunter had given her.<em>

"_Look little girl, I'm sure your friend will come and get you. She sounded angry on the phone." Dean said, trying to make the young vampire to stop. He really wasn't good with comforting people._

_Anna tried to calmed herself "Who- who are you?"_

"_The name's Dean."_

_Anna looked at the vampire; like her- he was in a cage. He was handsome, with green eyes and reddish brown hair._

"_I know I look good." He said smirking._

_Anna narrowed her eyes and make a sound of disbelief "Actually you look like hell."_

_Dean frowned. He had never been insulted from a woman- well a girl "Well…" He started thinking out loud "…hell is a hot place, so thanks for calling me hot, pixie!" He finished smirking again._

Pixie?_ "I can't wait till we get out of here." _and get away from you Anna finished the sentence in her mind.

_Dean looked at the short haired girl puzzled "…We?"_

"_Yes, you said so, Zero sounded angry so she'll get here soon."_

"_Yes." He agreed "She'll be here soon to get __**you**__." he pointed the 'you'._

_Anna shook her head disagreeing "She'll get you too Zero is-"_

"_I know who the girl is!" Dean interrupted while rolling his eyes. "How could I not to? I'm a Nightwalker. I know to who I'm supposed to be loyal... The young fearless princess." He snorted. "God, I hate her."_

_Anna's eyes widened in shock "What! How could you hate her? What did she ever do to you?"_

"_Oh please! She thinks that vampires, werewolves, witches and hunters can leave in peace along with humans. She's either arrogant or stupid… Maybe both."_

"_The only arrogant and stupid here is you!" Anna yelled angrily "If you had seen the city then you would know that all the species are getting along just fine!"_

"_Really?" Dean laughed "Look at us! Do you see us 'getting along'?" He asked but didn't let her answer "No! We're locked in cages! Just like animals."_

"_Zero will get us out of here!" She differed._

"_Zero, Zero, Zero. Even if she has the guts to come here, she'll probably try to save you by negotiation instead of fighting. And that's not how we-vampires survive." He argued _

"_Oh I get it!" Anna shook her head and laid back "You're a bitter man who has lost all hope about love and happiness. I mean look at you! You don't even try to fight. I guess you truly are a lost cause."_

"_Oh you're going to pay for saying that." He said darkly. "Connor!" He shouted "little vampire is up!"_

_Anna looked at him with wide eyes _howcould he do this to me?_ She felt fear as the hunter came inside and toward to her with one of his… toys._

"_So, how many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Connor asked curiously. When Anna didn't answer he shot her again._

"_No?"_

"_Why are you doing this to me?! Why?" She screamed in pain and desperation._

"_You're a vampire. Why not?" Connor stated with a shrug like it was obvious and shot her in her neck while she creamed in pain. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked sarcastically._

"_Let me out." She screamed._

"_Excuse me? What was that?" Connor asked her again sadistically as he prepared to shot her again._

"_Let me out!" Anna screamed once again but Connor left her alone and went to join Gabby who was upstairs. _

_While the hunter left, Dean saw the little vampire slowly backing away and hugging her knees to her chest as she started sobbing quietly. _

_And Dean couldn't help but feel guilty for calling the hunter._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile Zero and Ben were on their way for the warehouse. She was little anxious although she wouldn't admit it. This was Anna; the girl she had take in, the girl who healed her heart after Ichiru's <em>_betrayal__. She couldn't let her down. She _mustn't_ let her down._

"_So are you like 15?" Ben asked the young girl trying to make a small talk._

_Zero rolled her eyes and said "14" without looking at him._

_Ben stopped walking "You're quite young. You're sure you know what you're doing?_

"_Yes! Now remember the plan; I give you to them. I get Anna and you tell them to get the hell out of here." She reminded him of her plan "After that it's your decision if you want to stay here or not._

"_But you won't kill them, right?" He asked to make sure. Connor was a jerk but Gabby had been good to him and he didn't want her to get hurt._

"_Of course not."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Get it out of your system?" Gabby asked Connor when he came and sat with her.<em>

"_No." He stated "I'm just getting started."_

"_Connor, let's be smart about this. You've heard about the princess, she's powerful and she has far too many followers. If we kill her, we're dead. I just want the boy back. It's our duty to help him." Gabby tried to make her boyfriend understand that she didn't want to kill anyone including vampires._

"_You want to talk about duty? These are vampires it's our job to kill them. Not to try to become friends with them. That's who we are."_

* * *

><p><em>Zero had to admit; the hunters had found a good hiding place. <em>

_The warehouse in front of her was huge and she suspected that Anna must be locked up underground; probable in a baseman._

"_I know you're out there." Gabby said after hearing something from the woods._

"_Where's Anna?" Zero asked her, with a tied Ben beside her._

_Gabby smirked "Locked up tight."_

"_Let her go, and I will release Ben. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Gabby."_

_Gabby crossed her arms "I think it's a little late to wave the white flag, don't you thing?"_

"_You need to leave town. I promise I won't kill you." although you deserve it._

"_I'm not leaving without Ben." said Gabby with a frown._

"_Ben is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Anna." Zero continued bargaining with her._

"_Let go of Ben."_

_Zero's eyes darkened as did her mood. "Give me Anna. It's only you and your boyfriend. We both know I can take you down and do my nails at the same time." Zero said ready to fight._

"_I'm not so sure about that, tough girl." Gabby evilly smiled and whistled. Suddenly hunters walked out from their hiding places, all holding staked and cross-bows. "Let's try this again. Give us Ben."_

Shit_! Zero tensed and without the hunters' attention she whisper to Ben "You didn't say anything about a back up."_

_Ben shook his head "I didn't know anything."_

_Zero pulled back and untied him "Well, you've heard her. Go. Get over there."_

"_So you're the princess?" Connor asked as Ben walked over to Gabby._

"_Aw and here I thought you were smart." the princess mocked him_

"_Boys, let's make her suffer." He said to his hunters._

Okay, I can take them._ Zero showed her vampire face and darkly said "Let's see who's gonna break first."_

_She rushed over to Gabby, but she flipped in the other side while Ben went inside. One of the hunters tried to burn Zero, but she took the flamethrower from him and burned another two hunters with it. Out of blue a hunter jumped on her, but she quickly grabbed his neck and threw him on a tree._

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?" Anna asked as she saw a teenager coming in.<em>

"_This is Ben." Dean answered for him "Think of him as the hunters' pet."_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Zero fought with one of the hunters and drove his stake through his body while another hunter shot an arrow at her but she caught and threw it in his neck.<em>

_While she was glad to be able to fight which wasn't surprise since she was trained to become a hunter, there was no possible way to take all the hunters down with using her secret weapon. Zero was able to use her magic since she wasn't wearing her necklace._

"_**Procidens non resurgit. Numquam in profundo tenebroso, excitare." **__she whispered a spell and the rest of the hunters dropped dead. _

_Connor and Gabby froze at the sight; they were getting defeated by a 14-years old girl._

Huh! I should have done that earlier_ Zero thought with a smile and went inside._

_As she had predicted Anna was in a baseman since she was hearing noise coming from downstairs. _

_As she walked down, she was shocked to see her best friend in cage like a fucking animal._

"_Zero!" Anna cried out in delight as she saw her savior but her mood quickly dropped as she saw Connor coming in._

"_Zero behind you." Ben warned her as he saw Connor ready to shoot her._

_Zero turned and grabbed his gun "Oh I've had enough from you!" _

_Firstly, she shot Dean and Anna's lock causing it to fell open and then hit the hunter with the gun hard in his head._

_As Gabby came, Zero shot the hunter who was bleeding._

"_No!" she screamed in fear as she saw blood coming out of her boyfriend's head and legs._

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"_Zero! You promised no killing anyone" Ben reminded her._

_Zero shot Connor one last time "Of course not, I'm just making sure he won't to be able to hunt again."_

_She walked up to Gabby and handed her the gun "Ben is free to decide whether he wants to come with you or not. Get your boyfriend the hell out of here because I swear to God, If I see him again I won't spare his life."_

"_Everything I did, I just wanted to help Ben. I didn't want him to be alone." She confessed._

_Zero nodded "I know. And that's the only reason I haven't killed you."_

"_Oh yeah happy ending boo-hoo!" Dean mocked her._

_Zero looked at him and narrowed her eyes and did a quick spell and said "Go to sleep." and with that he passed out._

_As Anna saw the arrogant vampire fall down she smiled and hugged Zero "I love you."_

_Hugging her back Zero smiled a little "I know."_

* * *

><p><em>When Dean woke up, he found himself in a big room. The bed was comfortable and there was orange juice on the nightstand.<em>

"_Eliza made you a juice." he saw a shadow looking outside of the window._

"_You!" Dean tried to get up but failed._

"_Don't try to get up." Zero told him and sat on the bed "You need rest."_

"_You saved me. Why?" He asked confused _

"_Believe it or not, I'm not as bad as you think. The only reason I made you pass out is because you hurt Anna."_

_The green eyed vampire frown a little "You don't care what I think?"_

_Zero shook her head "I've been judged before I was even born." She said bitterly "If I were to listen and believe everything I've been called, then I wouldn't be able to survive at all."_

"_I don't exactly hate you. It's a lie, you know. I hate your guts. I hate how brave you are." He confessed "Because it makes vampires like me look like cowards." Dean shook his head and laughed bitterly "God, your friend was right; I am a lost cause."_

"_You're not a lost cause Dean. You're just…" Zero tried to find the right word. "…lost. And as far as I know you don't have anybody, so stay here. Okay? Who knows we may even end up becoming friends."_

_Dean scoffed "Yeah right, when pigs fly."_

* * *

><p>In an abandoned building, a young boy was watching his master as she was getting ready. The mad blooming princess was packing some of her clothes to get with her at Cross Academy.<p>

Truth to be told Ichiru loved Shizuka; she was the only person who stood by his side, who didn't saw him as a failure.

_Hope didn't see you as a failure either_ A voice told him in his head

Hope; he didn't want to think about Hope. He didn't want to think the pain she must have felt at his betrayal.

"He grew to be such a handsome boy." Shizuka commented with a smirk and Ichiru clenched his fist. All these years, he had never told her anything about his "brother's" identity. It was a miracle how Hope hadn't been caught by Shizuka who had been spying on her for the past couples of days. "Go Ichiru and get your luggage. I'll see you in the car."

Ichiru obeyed and went to his room.

Pulling out the luggage he was ready to leave the room but hesitated.

He went to the closet and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he pulled out some feathers.

"_**Hope what's going on?"**_

_**Hope levitated feather in front of Ichiru. Then she levitated several more. **_

_**Ichiru watched in shock and amazement as the feathers were flying right in front of him.**_

"_**It's true Ichiru." She finally confessed him. "Everything; the stories I've been telling you. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."**_

"_**I believe you." He whispered, still in awe.**_

Shaking his head he pulled them back inside and pulled the box in the luggage.

Memories are too important.

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy<strong>

**No one's POV**

"Dean, wake up." Zero tried to get the arm that was wrapped around her waist off. "Dean!" Kicking him, she finally succeeded and Dean fell down.

"Oh! What the hell?!" He cursed

"I have classes to go and I have to introduce you to the Chairman." Zero run to the bathroom to get ready.

"Yeah, yeah." He murmured in a pillow. After his little surprise of coming in Japan, Zero let him stay in her room.

"Dean!" She screamed

"What!" He got up and saw a silver haired boy with a scowl on his face "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me idiot!"

"Zero?"

_Wow I didn't know she'd look _this_ different_ He thought

"Come on!" She started dragging him from his arm "You know this wouldn't have happened if you didn't surprise me!"

"Well, I learnt my friend is seeing someone while she's been stalked by someone." He tried to defend himself

"Whatever!" She stopped in front of the Chairman's office "remember in class, I don't know you and you don't know me."

"Wait!" Dean stopped her "What?"

Zero sighed in annoyance "I don't want Kuran to know about you. I mean what if he tries to use you against me or something?"

Dean shook his head finally understanding "Purebloods and their fucking games."

"Manipulative bastards." Zero agreed.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in!" Cross said happily

"Oh Zero! And who's with you?"

"That's my friend; Dean." she introduced "He would like to join the Day Class."

Dean came closer to her and whispered "Day Class?"

Zero scoffed "Like I would let you go in the Night Class."

"Afraid that I'll bite?" He teased

"Afraid you'll be bitten." She rolled her eyes. Thankful their small conversation went unnoticed by the Headmaster.

"Well there you go! Now both of you in class."

"Of course." Dean agreed with a fake smile. Never in these 80 years, did he ever imagine to go back to school.

* * *

><p><em>Are you free tonight?<em> Zero read the message Kol had sent her while the teacher was talking.

_Depends _She answered back.

_What would you say if I ask you to go on another date with me and watched the comet?_

_The comet?_

_Yes, every 150 hundred years it passes from here._

"Zero are you paying attention?"

"Of course, teacher." She said smoothly

_Well then I'd say yes._ She texted back

_Perfect I'll meet you there._

Zero pulled her phone back to her pocket and smiled.

Today was good.

* * *

><p>As Zero was patrolling at night Yuuki was showing school to the new student of the Night Class; Maria.<p>

"Right there is the library but at this time it's closed and the Night Class students use the library in the dorm. This is the classroom, the Night Class are using today. Do you wanna take a look? Is there something wrong?" Yuuki asked as she saw Maria frown a little.

"Yuuki-san, Can you believe that I'm actually scared, being admitted? A vampire who becomes ill easily would probably be apart from them."

Yuuki was shocked and she didn't say anything so Maria started crying "Oh, see! I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"No! I was just surprised." She tried to explain "Listen, I really don't think there's anything to worry about. Both Dorm President and Vice-President are really nice."

Yuuki took Maria's hand and smiled "And if you have any problems, you can just tell me or the Chairman. We'll be glad to help. So you see Maria? You're gonna be fine!"

Maria hugged her "Thank you! Yuuki." Maria thanked her as she slowly stroked her hair and hugged once again saying with a sly voice "Thank you." again. "I really love girls like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Night Class<strong>

"A new arrival; a transfer student who's admitted late. It's quite mysterious, there's definitely something wrong here." Ichijo thought outloud suspiciously.

"Is he talking about a book he read yesterday?" Shiki asked Rima as they were both eating pocky.

"No." She answered "No, what he's saying is true. We've got a new student."

"Hey!" Aido screamed at both of them "Those were mine 'pokkin choco'! I was going to share them with Lord Kaname!"

Aido sighed "Today's really not going good at all."

Suddenly the Night Class students heard small childish giggles.

"This class looks like fun. Hey, shouldn't this class have started already?" Maria asked amused.

"Who the hell are you?" Aido asked slowly.

Maria/Shizuka looked at him sharply and softly asked "The hell?"

She jumped on the top of his desk and took a hold of his head in her hand "Excuse me, boy. Do you think you can talk that way with me?" Aido's eyes widened in shock and something like fear from the weird vibe he was getting from the new girl.

Kaname closed the book he was reading. "I believe it's the new student's duty to introduce herself, right Maria Kurenai?"

Maria looked at him, jumped in front of him, knelt and kissed his hand. "If I have upset you, please forgive me! I'm sorry Lord Kaname."

Putting his hand on her cheek she happily voiced her happiness. "Oh! I can't believe I finally get to meet a Pureblood!"

All the vampires gasped at what they were seeing

"A pleasure to meet you." Kaname told her with his usual calm face.

"Aw I'm sorry, I think I made everyone uncomfortable." Maria apologized as she saw some of the vampires glaring at her while others were just shocked. "Perhaps it's best if I leave and come back another time."

"What's with her?" Ruka asked mostly herself as Maria left.

"Just relax." Akatsuki told her calmly "Frowning like that will give you wrinkles."

"Mind your own business!" Ruka snapped at him. Aido got up and went towards the door.

"Hey, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki tried to ask him where he was going but Aido had already left before he could finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Patrol<strong>

"Oh hey Maria is something wrong?" Yuuki asked as she saw the vampire-girl

"I think I took the things a little bit too far. Everyone hates me now." Maria/Shizuka said while playing with her hair.

Zero turned around when she heard them talking. She had been waiting for the hours to pass so she could leave. She had told the Chairman who didn't really had much of a choice.

Zero made eyes contact with the grayish-purple haired girl and she knew…

Her eyes widened and pulled out the _Bloody Rose_, ready to shoot her.

"No!" Yuuki went and stood in front of her "You pull that gun on her for no reason. Why would you do that?"

_Shizuka! It's Shizuka Hio!_ Zero screamed in her mind.

Years of searching, she finally had her in front of her and couldn't kill her because of Yuuki.

For the first time Zero wanted to hit Yuuki in the head so hard that she would be unconscious.

Narrowing her eyes, she lowered her gun "Who are you?"

Maria still hidden behind Yuuki she answered "Hi, I'm Maria Kurenai." Shizuka smirked inside.

Yuuki turned and took a hold of Maria's hands "I'm sorry if he scared you,Maria." She apologized "He's a guardian in Cross Academy. His name is Zero. He's my partner but he usually doesn't take things so far."

"I shouldn't be wandering around the school grounds. I'm sorry."

Zero looked at her carefully. _Could I be wrong?_

"Whatever. Yuuki I'm done for tonight." Zero left without Yuuki having enough time to protest.

"Thank you Yuuki." Maria whispered to her ear. "You're such a good girl. And he's such a good looking boy."

From the balcony Hanabusa Aido was watching Maria Kurenai carefully_. Ichijo is right. There's definitely something wrong here._

* * *

><p>"Busted!" Dean appeared out of nowhere and screamed making her jump in surprise.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked upon seeing her friend.

"Got here for a cigarette." He lifted up the cigarette as if to make his point "What about you, gorgeous?" Looking at her again he reconsidered "Or should I say handsome?"

"You shouldn't say anything! You should go back to your room."

"You still didn't tell me where you were going? Aw, are you going on a date?"

"Go to hell."

"Aha! I knew it." He laughed loudly.

"Will you shut up?" Zero hissed at him "It's none of your business to where I'm going."

"I will need details when you come back." He sated "But wait where will you change?"

Zero rolled her eyes I'm wearing real clothes under the uniform, I just need to take off the necklace. I'll be fine." She assure him.

"Hm, well have fun." He said as smoke came out of his mouth.

"You're lucky you're a vampire otherwise you would probably have a cancer." Zero crossed her arms. "So, how was your first day?"

"Don't you have to go on you date?"

"I still have time. So?"

"All the girls loved me of course." He smirked

Zero rolled her eyes "Those idiots loved everything that's pretty."

"I knew you thought I was sexy." He smirked again.

"I said pretty!" She protested "Oh why I'm even wasting my time?" and with that she left.

As Dean saw Zero leaving he started getting bored. _Hmm what to do? What to do? Oh I know! He_ pulled out his phone and search for a specific phone number.

_I'm going to play 'let's annoy the hell out of Anna.'_

* * *

><p>Kol and Zero had said they would meet each other in town square. So when she went there she was surprise to see so many people there since it was very late.<p>

She saw that each individual had a candle obviously to be used as a light when the comet would come. As she went to buy a candle, curiosity got the better of her and she asked the seller. "So why such a fuss about the comet? I mean, I've read a book about comets once and they were referred to as "dirty snowballs" since they were thought to simply be large chunks of ice mixed with a small amount of ice and dust. So I don't see what's so special about it?"

The seller laughed in amusement at the girl's question "It's not only about the comet but also its meaning."

"Its meaning?" Zero asked confused.

The seller nodded "The comet first came 150 years ago; my grandmother used to tell me many stories about it. But as far as I know; the comet means a new beginning, a new start." the seller finished, giving her a wink.

"Emm… thanks." Zero thanked hesitantly and left.

"Thank you." Zero thanked whoever lit her candle, as she looked up, she saw it was Kol.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He said back with a smile.

"Mast- Kol." Sebastian almost said 'master'.

Zero looked confuse as a man came to them "That my guardian; Sebastian." Kol introduced.

"Oh!" Zero voiced surprised "Nice to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure all mine, Kol hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Sebastian!" Kol sent a glare to his butler and he got the message.

"Alright, I'll go."

After Sebastian left, Zero and Kol went somewhere more quiet.

"You know that comet." Kol started saying "It's been traveling across space for thousands of years, all alone."

Zero nodded "I've read it's a harbinger of evil."

"I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 150 years, it gets to come home." He told her kind of bitterly. "I'm sorry about Sebastian I-"

"You don't need to apologize." Zero interrupted him "He seems nice and I got to know more about you." She got closer to him and touched his hand "I'm sure you have realized I have feelings for you."

"And I have feelings for you too." He confessed "But there are things that you don't know, things I want to tell you but I can't." _because I know I'll lose you_ Kol finished in his head

"Look, you're the mystery guy and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets…"

"I just need you to trust me." He said coolly.

Zero let go of his hand and glared at him "Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over."

* * *

><p>"Hi." Kol finally found Zero after searching for her for hours.<p>

"Hey."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Kol asked. He had already messed up and he didn't want their date to have such a stupid ending.

"The comet's actually this way." Zero got up and Kol followed her.

"I'm sorry for earlier." She apologized

"No, you were right the way we left things... I didn't like it."

"See, the thing is, I was thinking about calling my best friend and tell her about tonight. Tell her that I didn't want to take risks because now it's not the time for drama. But then I realized that my reasons aren't reason, they're excuses. The truth is that I'm scared, Kol. I'm scared if I let myself be happy for even one moment… the world's just going to come crashing down…"

Meanwhile in the black sky, the comet started passing. The comet was breathtaking; it appeared as a beautiful fuzzy blue ball and both Kol and Zero were captivated by it.

"Do you want to know what I would say to Sebastian?" Kol asked but answered before she could. "I would say "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here." Kol put her hand on her cheek and kissed her sweet and soft and tender.

_His lips taste good._ That was Zero's first thought. Although Zero had boyfriends before and had gone further than other girl would have, she couldn't help but think that this was by far the best kiss she had. And Zero wondered if he was good to other stuff as well…

Kol wrapped his arm around her waist and she run her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

A gentle breeze swirled around them. They were both relaxed; feeling like a weight was off of them.

_A new beginning, a new start; the comet made its miracle._

* * *

><p>"Thank you for bringing me back." Zero thanked Kol as they were both standing outside of the Cross Academy's gates.<p>

"It's nothing."

They both started speaking at the same time.

"So do you want to dinner some-"

"We should do this again sometime. Yeah"

"Sure." She agreed.

"Good." He leaned over and kissed her. A long, deep kiss filled with promise and passion. Zero loved the way he kissed her. Like he was drinking in the taste of her and still coming back thirsty.

Suddenly someone from distance cough and Zero pulled back. "Sorry that's a family friend; Yagari. So embarrassing

Kol smiled "It's okay. I'm really looking forward to dinner."

Zero glared Yagari but he still stayed where he was. "Me too."

"Good night."

"Good night." Zero walked up to the gates, and turned to wave at Kol as he walked away.

As soon as she opened the gates Yagari didn't lose the opportunity to talk to her.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He stated

Zero rolled her eyes "And I didn't know you had any right about my love life."

"I don't like him."

Zero crossed her arms "And how am I not surprised? Look I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

As she was walking away Yagari warned her "You friend is waiting in your room."

_Of course he is._

* * *

><p>"Finally you're back!" That was the first thing Zero heard as she got to her room.<p>

"Why are you here?" She asked him feeling tired.

"Well after smoking I called the Pixie-"Dean started.

Zero raised an eyebrow "You called Anna?"

He shrugged "I was bored. Plus my roommate is an idiot. Anyway, as I was waiting here this came for you." He pulled a box from behind him.

"What that?" She questioned.

"It says; _I'm sure you'll look beautiful in this. Wear it at you school's ball._ _–K_. Whatever, open it!"

Zero looked at him "Why such enthusiasm?"

"Anna has told me about his gifts. I'm curious."

Opening the box she pulled out a ball dress. It was beautiful; a light blue dress with white shirt and with blue ruffles; at the end small flowers on the white skirt and the flowers were light pink with yellow pollen. A v-neck and in the middle a oval button with a flower in the middle and a white belt like strip.

"The guy has taste." Dean commented oddly quietly.

"Well I can't wear it." She stated and pulled the dress back in the box "I'm a _guy_, remember?"

Dean growled "Oh come on! Can you just appear for a moment and then… I don't know, disappear? I mean you sneak a lot so, it's not unexpected for Yuuki if you left."

"I did introduce myself once as 'Yue' to a Night Class student." Zero told him, remembering one time she had snick out and Takouma had found her.

"See? Perfect."

Zero snorted "Whatever."

After a moment of silence Zero looked at Dean "Tonight was the 'Night of the Comet', and while I was with Kol I-"

"I'm out!" Quickly getting up he run to the door.

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I don't want to have a girl talk!"

_Girl talk?_ Taking off one of her shoes, she threw one them at him but she unfortunately she missed.

"Jerk!"

As Dean left Zero laid in bed and touched her lips _I'm not becoming soft, am I?_

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.

**_xLonelyDreamerx_**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome!** Also I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American tv show _The Originals._**.Enjoy.**

**Note:** I know I must have confused a lot of people about Kol. Is he good or bad? Well here a hint; he's a Pureblood and Purebloods are never good, right? Kol knows what and who Zero is but what's his goal? What is he trying to achieve? I know it may seems that I've rushed their relationship between Kol-Zero but Cross Academy is like Zero's hell, she's treated like a dirt and is tutored by her own demon. Zero craves to be normal, and accepted and that's what Kol is to her; normal (since she doesn't know the truth about him). Kol is Zero's escape. But let's not forget Zero is not Yuuki, she can't be manipulated for long and when she learns the truth (maybe in the next chapter) boy she's gonna be pissed! I hope I cleared you confusion. If you have any questions, just ask and I'd love to answer.

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. **Also Zero is a girl.**

**Rated:** M.

**Declaimer: Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 8**

No, no, Ichiru run.

"Zero?"

Ichiru, why?

"Zero!"

Ichiru…

"Zero! Wake up!"

Zero gasped as she opened her eyes. She sat up and took deep breaths.

"Nightmare?" Dean asked looking at her with worry and concern in his eyes.

Zero calmed herself down and laid back "Yeah." she breathed out.

Changing her mind she got up from her bed and went to stand beside the window. She had the same nightmare again; Kiryuus' murder.

She still dreams of the sacrifice sometimes, waking up expecting to smell charred flesh and blood, her mother's screams ringing in her ears. The nightmare of flames and being trapped by fire still lingers after so many years, she still flinches when she thinks about the calmness in the Pureblood and witch's voice that night, how killing a child really, truly hadn't affected them at all….

The _red_ fire, the _red_ blood, the _red_ eyes…

Zero still, to this day, hates red.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" She asked still gazing outside.

"I told you! My roommate is an idiot! All he's talking about is the Night Class girls and football! Plus weren't you the one who wanted me to find information abou Maria Kurenai?"

Facing him she quickly started questioning him "So? What did you found?"

"Nothing." He started smoking a cigarette "The girl is creepy but seems pretty normal in vampire-standards. Why are you asking about her?"

Zero shook her head "No, no she's not okay or normal even for a vampire." Zero's eyes met Dean "I think she's Shizuka." She confessed.

"What? Zero, don't you think you're-"

"Obsessed? Paranoid?" She cut him off "Look I know it seems almost impossible but I can't help but feel like there something different. I can sense it."

"…"

"I'm going to get changed." She closed the curtain "And you should study."

"Study?"

"Yeah, the exams are coming closer." she told him amused.

"Pff! So? I'm 97 years old. I already know this stuff." Rolling his eyes he said.

"Whatever. Look, I need a favor."

Dean raised his eyebrows._ Interesting_ "What kind of favor?"

* * *

><p>"I'm worried Yuuki Cross. You are always trouble. The dance party is a formal event, in which the Day Class and the Night Class can attend together If I lose an opportunity to dance with Ruka-san from the Night Class, I'll hate you forever."<p>

Zero watched as the Day Class president was complaining to Yuuki.

Zero rolled her eyes at their conversation, when she heard a small beep coming from her pocket.

_I miss you. –Kol_

Zero smiled a small smile which went unnoticed by Yuuki _I miss you too. –Z_

_Plans for dinner are still on? –Kol_

"I better study." Yuuki told Yori thinking about the exams.

"Why don't you ask your father to look for a tutor?" Yori suggested.

_Definitely –Z_

"You can't go that way!" Zero heard the familiar voice of Takuma "Day Class is still there. Maria!"

She looked up only to see Takuma trying to catch up with Maria "I think this is going to be a big problem." _Oh, man!_ Takuma thought as he saw some Day Class girls looking at him.

Maria giggled "I just want to take a look at the cafeteria. Ha, ha." For a moment her eyes met Zero's "So amusing…"

"That's not right. Why is the Night Class here…? Yuuki took a step closer.

Grabbing her arm Zero stopped her "Don't go near the new student" Zero warned her. "Leave her alone, the Vice President will do something."

"Yuuki-chan. This is the second time we meet during the day isn't it?"

"Aido-sempai?"

"You won't be treated with kindness by the girls who have gone mad with jealously Yuuki Cross." Aido whispered to Yuuki's ear as he hugged her close.

As the Day Class girls were glaring at Yuuki, Aido turned to Zero "I want to have a few words with you Kiryuu."

"Too bad, because I don't." She told him bluntly and walked away.

While they were walking away together Yori said "I'm worried."

Looking at Zero Yuuki faced Yori "He'll be fine."

"Actually, I'm worried about you."

Yuuki slowly turned around only to see all the girls glaring at her. _If looks could kill…_

Yuuki laughed nervously and next thing Yori knew, Yuuki had dropped her books at her and had stated running away.

"Hey prefect, you've got to give an explanation! What was that just now?"

* * *

><p>"Getting ready for you date?" Dean asked in playful manner as he saw Zero brushing her hair.<p>

"As a matter of fact; yes!" Zero said smilingly.

_Even though she's suspicious of Maria, she's still happy with that Kol guy. It's been so long since I've seen her-this happy_. Dean thought as he lay in her bed, watching her getting ready.

"Well, you look good, gorgeous." And she did. Zero was wearing a tan Belted Cowl-Neck Sweater Dress and her hair was curly, falling beautifully on the back. _God, I'm becoming a woman_ Dean thought.

"We'll go for dinner…" Dean growled but she kept talking "Maybe a dance…. and we'll see."

Looking at her watch, she realized that she was running late.

Dean stopped "Wait, where are you guys meeting?"

"Outside of the Academy. Bye!"

"Don't forget to take protection." Dean told her teasingly but he doubted she heard.

* * *

><p>As Zero was walking towards the gates she couldn't help but wonder what Aido had wanted from her. "Yue?"<p>

"Takuma?" Zero said without thinking. "I mean Ichijo-sempai, what are you doing here?" _Okay this is weird._

"Oh, my friend Kaname is talking to the school's prefect." _Of course he is. Can't Kuran leave Yuuki alone for once?_ "As a matter of fact I'm waiting for him."

_Crap! Kuran can't see me. If he does he might get suspicious_. "Oh, that's so great." She said trying to copy the Day Class girls' high voice. "Well I gotta go. Bye!"

"Wait!" _Shit._ "What are _you_ doing here?" Takuma crossed his arm as he eyed the girl's outfit. It didn't look like something you'd wear in class.

"You see Ichijo-san, I have an appointment with my, eh…. doctor… so I can't be late."

"Doctor? Are you alright Yue-chan?" Takuma asked with concern.

_Yue-chan?_ "Oh don't worry." she fake-giggled "It's just a checkup. You know just in case."

"Oh, I hope your checkup will go well." He said brightly.

And that was what Zero liked about Takuma Ichijo; his optimism. It was like Yuuki's just less naïve.

Unknown to her Maria Kurenai or more like Shizuka Hio was watching her from afar. "Zero is such a liar." She giggled. "But she's such a pretty _girl_." She smirked.

* * *

><p>As she opened the gates, armed with a bouquet of flowers was Kol. The look in his face was exactly what she'd been hoping for; he was starring at her like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.<p>

"You look….," he started, with a huge smile on his face. "Wow."

"I could say the same about you." Zero smiled and kissed him. The kiss was only meant to be quick, a sweet greeting but of course it evolved into a deeper one, complete with tongues locking, hair grabbing, and Kol's hands roaming Zero's body. Unfortunately, Dean had to ruin the moment.

"Hey, you must be Kol I'm- ah, sorry, sorry, I'm totally gone…" Dean frantically ran, knowing if he didn't Zero would probable punch him.

Zero glared at Dean as he was running "I think that's our cue to get out of here."

"Good idea." Kol murmured and leaned in to nip her ear "Otherwise I think I think the only place we'd end up going to would be your room." He finished with a smirk.

Shivering at his tone, Zero gasped as Kol nipped her neck, quickly soothing it with kisses. Suddenly dinner looked a lot less appealing.

"Come on." She managed to say, reaching for his hands "Let's go."

Kol smiled, enjoying every minute with her. His plans were turning better and better. He offered his arm and the silver haired beauty took it and leaned against him as they walked to his car.

* * *

><p>In Night Class Kaname was in the library staring at the chessboard. "Kaname, Maria says she can't sleep in her dorm because she is too nervous." Takuma told him.<p>

"I'd like to leave the Moon Dorm to keep things nice in the Night Class. I heard there is a building that was used as a temporary dorm for the Night Class. I'd like to stay there." Maria requested with a sweet tone.

"Fine. I'll talk to the headmaster about it." Kaname said as he moved some of his pieces.

"Is that really okay?" Takuma asked with a small frown.

Maria ignored the green eyed vampire and smiled a big smile. "Thank you! I'm so happy."

* * *

><p>Zero laughed as they stumbled to the car. The restaurant's wine had been plentiful and excellent. Kol twirled her around, breaking into an impromptu waltz in the empty parking lot. The waltz began to incorporate other dance styles and moves, but it always maintained the same element of passion, intensity, and heat.<p>

"You're good at this." Zero said and laughed at the same time as Kol dipped her and spun her; letting her spin out and then pulling her back firmly against him.

"So are you." He told her as they swayed together. Zero's smile was so wide and bright, Kol could feel it against his neck as he held her closer.

"I don't wanna go back to the Academy." She said when they eventually stopped dancing, their bodies remained close together as they stood by Kol's car.

"I don't either." He confessed. He didn't want to go back to the mansion, drinking his alcohol as he'd stood by his window thinking about his princess. And she didn't want to go to the Academy, hearing stupid "KYA" and dealing with Kuran…

"And it's such a long drive back." Zero fake - grumbled and deeply sighed. Kol raised an eyebrow – sure, the Academy was over two hours away, but it wasn't that long driving.

Zero wasn't sure at first but then again life is all about the risks and so she took it."Maybe we should spend the night somewhere…" She whispered in his ear.

"I know a good hotel nearby." Kol answered immediately.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, it seemed like luck was against them and the hotel was foul tonight, so Zero and Kol decided to just go back.<p>

"It was an amazing date though." Zero smiled a little as they began driving through the familiar streets. Kol's arm was draped around and she squeezed his leg. "I mean, we went to dinner and then we danced. Although the hotel – thing was good I had-"

"Shh." Kol rubbed her arm. "It's okay. I love every minute I spend with you. And our time together shouldn't just be in a hotel."

"Right." Zero murmured and leaned over to kiss him. "You're so right."

They spend more time in the car, making out slowly in front of the Academy. Kol ran his hands through her hair, fisting it and then letting it, slide through his fingers.

"Thank you." Kol murmured.

"For what?" She whispered/asked

_For being not being suspicious of me. _"For being you." He whispered back.

Kol walked her to the gates, knowing full well he'd probable dream about Zero.

"Ugh." Zero sighed at the gates. "I don't want to go…"

"I don't want to leave-" Kol started saying when one of the gates opened. And there was standing no other than Zero's master.

"Cell phone Zero, cell phones. Remember them?" He told her. "And who are you?" He asked glaring at the boy in front of him although he had an idea.

"I'm Kol." He said relaxed and Yagari narrowed his eye at him

"Sorry Yagari." Zero's cheeks flushed and he rolled his eye and walked away.

Zero smiled and looked up at him, still blushing and feeling awkward, but not enough to prevent her from kissing Kol fiercely.

"Call me later?" she grinned when their lips finally parted.

Kol kissed her again. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Yagari was walking to Headmaster's office because he wanted to talk to him.<p>

The man was an idiot but Yagari knew that the ex-hunter loved Zero with his whole heart.

Yagari has been a vampire hunter for years. He has seen and fought with many beasts and knew when to tell the difference. And Zero's boy-toy didn't appear as he seem. And if he was what Yagari thought he was then….

_And it's a good way to prove if she's really a vampire hunter. _Yagari thought remembering Zero's words when they had talked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ring! Ring!<strong>

"Hello?" Zero answered her phone.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's up?" She heard Dean's voice.

"Dean? I'm back at the Academy, you didn't have to call. If you want to talk come to my room. " Zero said as she continued her way to her dorm.

"Yeah… About that…" Dean started nervously.

Zero knew that _damn_ tone too well. "Dean what did you?" She asked carefully; unsure whether she wanted to hear.

"See, here's a funny story. I was curious how it would feel like if I were to have my own diary. And I kind of lost it."

Zero stopped. "And what have you written in that diary?"

Dean swallowed nervously "Ehh… not much. Just, you know… emm, everything?"

"EVERYTHING?!"

"Hey, we will find it, gorgeous!" Dean tried to reassure his friend.

Zero took a deep breath and forced to calm herself_. It's okay. He's right. We'll find it and then I can kill him._ "Okay, I'll meet you outside so-"

"Actually, I've already started searching for it."

"Oh! Okay, where are you?"

Dean squished his eyes "In the Night Class." He whispered.

"WHAT?" _**He. Is. Dead!**_

"I can explain!" He said quickly. "I lost it during changeover and I later saw a blond vampire with blue eyes holding it. He didn't read it because he had to go to class and let it in his room. So I want to his room and took it." He explained. "Oh, and FYI Kuran seemed pissed at you for not being there to help Yuuki."

Zero rolled her eyes when she heard about Kuran. _A blond vampire with blue eyes? _Zero's eyes widened. _Aido!_ "If you have found it then what are you doing there?" She hissed.

"They came back early and I- I… Zero help." His voice was now desperate.

Zero sighed "Just wait for me."

* * *

><p>"Where is it?"<p>

"Aaah!" Dean screamed as soon as he saw Zero in front of him.

"Will you shut up?" She hissed.

"What? How the hell did you do that?""

"I teleported here. What, did you think all these years of training I learnt nothing?" Zero answered with a scowled on her face.

Zero sighed and she was going to say something, when she heard footsteps coming close to the room they were in.

"Oh come on! I bet all the things in the diary is about me." Aido said cockily as he was heading to his room.

_Shit_! They both thought. Dean in a moment of panic grabbed Zero and ran in vampire speed to a random room.

"What the hell, Dean?" Dean closed the door.

"Would you prefer if he had seen us?" Zero narrowed her eyes at him and looked around.

The room which looked more like an attic had one bed which was odd because every room has two.

Only someone special would get this kind of treatment. Someone like…

Zero turned around and glared at him, shaking in anger she slapped him repeatedly. "You-" **slap** "Stupid." **slap** "Jackass." **slap** You" **slap** "Got" **slap** "Us" **slap** "In Shizuka's room." **slap**.

Dean's eyes widened and he hold his cheek "Man, you sure know how to slap."

Meanwhile unknown to them, Shizuka was watching in amusement with Ichiru beside her.

Crossing her arms she stated "We need to get out of here!"

"Thank you, Katherine obvious." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?" She frowned

"I said thank you, Katherine obvious." He repeated.

"It's Captain obvious." She corrected him as she looked around to figure out a way to get out.

"What?"

"The expression you said. It's Captain obvious."

"It's not Katherine?" Dean asked shocked.

Zero let out a big sighed "Who could Katherine be?"

"Katherine could be a captain!"

Zero glared at him and gave him an aneurysm which caused him to fall on his knees, holding his head in pain.

Zero stopped "You're unbelievable."

Dean pouted "Touché, gorgeous."

Zero narrowed her eyes and suddenly said "The window."

"What?!"

"Let's jump out of the window." She suggested.

"Oh yes!" Dean clapped his hand with fake excitement. "And let's pray not to break our legs."

Zero glared at him "Do you have a better idea?'

"Can't you hocus pocus us out of here?" He asked hopeful.

"No, I wasted a lot of energy when I teleported. Look we can't stay in Shizuka's room forever."

"You mean Maria's." He corrected her.

"No, I mean Shizuka's."

"Maria's."

"Shizuka's"

"Maria's"

"Is it so impossible for you to believe that a Pureblood can actually possess someone?"

"There's no way that Maria is Shizuka." Dean said stubbornly.

"Just fucking jump!" She snapped at him.

"Fine!" He snapped back and went to the window. "You'll come too, right?"

"No, Dean. I'll wait here for Shizuka so we can have a tea party and eat cookies." She answered back sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes and jumped.

After few minutes Zero jumped too murmuring something like "That was not how my day was supposed to go."

As Zero left, Shizuka came with Ichiru following. She childishly giggled "That was so much fun to watch. Right Ichiru?"

Ichiru remained silent and Shizuka giggled again. "Aw I guess my plans will have to change, hmm?"

* * *

><p>"Zero…" Dean started saying as they were walking to their dorms.<p>

Zero raised her hand as a sign for him to stop talking. "Don't even bother."

"Oh come on, gorgeous it could have been worse." He told her.

"Really? What could be worse other than being in Sizuka's room?"

_Maria's._ He corrected her in his head."We could have been in Kuran's."

_Good point._ Zero shook her head "I'm still mad at you."

"Hey, I did the favor you asked me to! I tutored Yuuki and we both know your adopted sister isn't exactly a genius."

Zero, however ignored him still pissed at him "Goodnight Dean." She walked back to her room leaving Dean behind.

* * *

><p>Stars glimmered brightly in the midnight sky above, each star glimmering light brilliant eyes in the clear night. It was beautiful, it always was.<p>

But right at this moment Kaname was thoughtful; the goal he worked towards was currently in motion. All the planning and plotting had finally started to work however there were obstacles and one of them need it to disappear. The Mad Blooming Princess ; she was playing a game she would lose because Kaname wouldn't let her mess with his own plans…

And then there was another issue...

The hunter...

The _damn_ hunter.

His dear girl had been sad because the boy didn't spend his time with her anymore.

And although he wanted to rip the Level D apart for making Yuuki sad, he couldn't help but be glad that he had stayed away…

Kaname Kuran was a patient man or at least he tried to be, but the feeling of loneliness and emptiness was not something he could tolerate anymore. He knew that once he get Yuuki, the feeling would disappear and Yuuki would be his.

Kaname looked at his chessboard and glared at the knight that was beside his queen.

His pawn would need to be strong and for Yuuki's sake he would give his sacred blood to someone as unworthy as the hunter after all he was Yuuki's shield.

But first things first…

A small piece suddenly broke. _She needs to be destroyed, before she ruins my plans._

He turned away from his chessboard and looked out his window not knowing that fate had already made plans for him.

* * *

><p><em>As Yagari left, Ichiru came and hugged HopeZero. "Zero."_

_"Ichiru." He wasn't supposed to be here, he should be in bed. "What are you doing here? You got fever you should be in bed."_

_"I lied about being sick, Zero but you knew that." He smiled and hugged her again._

_"You didn't want to see Master?"_

_"He doesn't take me seriously, it's a waste of time anyway. It's not like I'm gonna be a hunter but I'm fine with it. I only need your love Zero"_

_Suddenly they saw a woman; she had long silver hair and pink eyes, she was wearing a kimono and was standing under a cherry blossom tree which was odd because it wasn't their time of year._

_"She's beautiful." Ichiru said in awe but she knew better. After being trained as a hunter she had learnt to recognize their aura_

_"Zero?"Ichiru looked at her puzzled as his 'brother' pulled him close._

_"It time to head back home. Our parents are probable looking for us."_

_"What wrong Zero?"_

_"That woman there is a vampire."_

_Ichiru looked down "Aw you could sense her and I couldn't even tell." He hugged her again "Zero, you're really amazing, you make up for the things I lack."_

_Zero smiled a little to him and started walking back home. No knowing that the woman would seal her fate._

* * *

><p><em> Hours later, the two kids were put in bed.<em>

_"Ichiru are you sleeping?" Zero/Hope asked in the dark room._

_Ichiru laughed "Of course not. I'll sleep when you will."_

_Zero smile and turned around so she could fece him "You know Ichiru, I actually __envy __you."_

_Ichiru eyes widened and looked at his sister with pure shock "Me? What for?"_

_"Today you said you're not capable to be a hunter. So that's mean you're free."_

_"What Ho-"_

_"I wanted to be a hunter because I thought it would be fun." She admitted "And I get to spend more time with you but your parents are sometimes demanded. But you? You can't be a hunter but you can be whatever you want. You're lucky."_

_"So, you don't want to be a hunter?" Ichiru tried to understand._

_"No, I want to be a hunter but I don't see the point to it if it makes you sad. I love you more than I love hunting."_

_Ichiru smiled, that was his sister, his Zero, his Hope. Always thinking about him, because he actually mattered to her. "It's okay, Zero. I want you to be a hunter."_

_Zero/Hope sighed in relief, glad that her brother wanted her happy._

_"Goodnight, I love you Ichiru."_

_Ichiru closed his eyes "I love you too."_

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. :)

**_xLonelyDreamerx_**


End file.
